The Light To Rule The Dark
by loverskeeper
Summary: Four new students going to Domino High will bring chaos to all those around them. YxYY, BxR, MxM, SxJ, TxD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter One

Their world was filled was death and destruction and they were the masters of this world. They killed and enjoyed it. Chaos was how they lived and it would be how they would die, if they could die. The four of them didn't fear death, death feared them. It was like this from the beginning of time but what they didn't know was that their lives were going to change and it would happen when they least expected.

(Domino, Present Time)

Yugi ran up the stairs of Domino High. His alarm clock didn't go off and he was late for class. He almost fell as he ran but someone stopped him. He turned to see his best friend Joey there.

"You need to be more careful Yuge." Joey said as he smiled at his friend.

"You are late again Joey." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but I am surprised to see that you are to." Joey said as he heard the bell rang.

Yugi and Joey hurried to get to their homeroom once there their teacher gave them both a warning that is they were late again they would get detention. Yugi and Joey both gave a sigh of relief and they took their seats by their friends Ryou, Malik, Duke and Tristan. Tea moved away and was at dance school in New York City.

In the South part of Domino the Drake mansion was bought. The four owners of the mansion were buying up all of the South part of Domino. No one really cared because that was the poor part of Domino and that's where most of the crime took place and that is what the owners were looking for a place they could hide in and also in the open. They only place they owned that wasn't in South Domino was Kaiba Corp. that was run by Seto Kaiba and he was on the four owners of South Domino. The other owners were Yami, Bakura and Marik Kaiba, they weren't really Seto's brothers but they had his last name since they all grew up together.

At the middle of Math class the principle came in and announced the arrival of four news students all brothers and he wanted everyone to welcome the new students. He motioned for the four to come in.

"These are your new class mates, please make them feel welcome. Their names are Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik Kaiba." The principal then left and the teacher told them to find some empty seats and to open their math books to page 145.

Yugi looked up to see the new students and he couldn't take his eyes off the boy named Yami. He swore that Yami looked a lot like him. Bakura and Marik looked also looked a lot like Ryou and Malik. He looked up at the clock and wished that lunch time would roll around faster so he could tell his friends about the new students.

Yugi took off as soon as the bell rang for lunch. He needed to find his friends and tell them about the new students. As he ran he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw that he ran into the boy named Yami. Yami looked down and smiled at Yugi.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Yami asked as he smirked at Yugi.

"I was headed to see my friends. I'm sorry that I ran into you." Yugi said sheepishly.

"I'm not sorry at all. Why don't you show me and my brothers where the lunch room is" Yami liked how the boy was squirming to get away from him. He felt drawn to this boy but didn't know why but he would find out.

Seto, Bakura and Marik watched as Yami made the young look-like squirm and it made them sick. Why Yami would be giving this mortal any attention. They were in Domino for a reason and this was not it. Seto had enough and walked over to the sickening scene.

"Yami, we need to be going, tell this boy good-bye and let's get going." Seto spat.

"Hello to you too Seto, my young friend was going to show us how to go to the lunch room was." Yami said. He wasn't going to allow Seto to stop him from his fun.

"Yami, we need to leave now." Seto said.

Yami just looked at Seto. They were challenging each other. Bakura and Marik look on in awe. They always loved to watch Yami and Seto fight because it meant that blood shed wasn't far behind. Yami walked up to face Seto and Seto just smiled.

"Don't cause a scene Yami remember last time you did this you couldn't walk for weeks." Seto whispered.

Yami growled but he backed off for now. He turned around to talk to the young boy but saw that he was gone. Yami looked back at Seto. "When did he leave?" Yami asked.

"About two minutes ago." Bakura said. "Now that you two have had your hourly pissing contest can we go before draw anymore attention to ourselves?"

Bakura and Marik stared to leave. Seto followed them as did Yami who looked at Seto. His eyes were crimson red telling Seto that he was pissed. Seto could care less all he wanted to do was keep his mind on the task on hand. The four of them left school and headed for Kaiba Corp.

Yugi had taken off after Seto and Yami got in each other faces. He could swear that he felt a cold chill go down his spine when those two stood nose to nose. He made it to the lunch room but he was winded. Joey saw this and was worried that bullies were after Yugi again.

"Yuge, you ok? Is anyone after you?" Joey asked.

The others at the table looked at Yugi. He looked winded and terrified. Tristan went to sit by Joey to try and calm the blond but knew that if someone was after Yugi he couldn't handle Joey. Duke tried to be calm as his boyfriend calmed Joey. He knew that Joey and Tristan were best friends but sometimes he wonder if there was something between them.

Ryou and Malik helped Yugi sit down. Ryou gave Yugi his water bottle and Yugi took a drink and thanked Ryou. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He then stared at his friends who were all looking at him.

"No one was bothering me Joey. I ran here because I needed to tell you all about the four new students going here. They are all brothers and three of them could be look alkies to Ryou, Malik and myself. It was eerie. The last brother just looked cold." Yugi didn't say anything about what he felt when Yami and Seto were fighting.

"Yugi where are these boys now?" Duke asked.

"They left school I think. I headed here after Math class." Yugi told him.

"Well should we go looking for them?" Malik asked.

"No, we all have to go to the museum to meet your sister and her husband. You know that she was coming home today." Ryou told Malik. Malik was didn't like the idea that his sister Ishizu married a guy he didn't know.

"Oh, I forgot." Malik said.

"Yeah right." Joey said chuckling. Malik throw his bread at Joey.

"Just wait until Serenity marries a stranger and we'll see how calm you are." Malik said sulking.

"She won't because my dad and me will stop her." Joey said. Then he looked down because he missed his dad. His dad was a captain of a fishing boat and would be gone for the next four months.

"Hey, let's get going guys because school is a half day today and Ishizu will be waiting for us and we all have to be there or else." Yugi said.

"We don't." Tristan said pointing to him and Duke.

"That's because you aren't living with the Ishtars." Yugi said laughing. He, Joey and Ryou were living with Malik and Ishizu and now her new husband. Yugi's grandpa was on another dig, Joey's dad was at sea and his mother and Serenity lived in New York and his mother didn't want him. Ryou has been living with Malik and Ishizu since his parents and sister died in a car accident five years ago. Ishizu loved having the boys there and treated them all like her little brothers.

Ishizu and her husband Shadi were waiting at the museum. Malik and the others were ten minutes late but she knew that Malik was taking his time because he was mad that she had married but she loved Shadi and she hoped that soon Malik would warm up to Shadi as well.

"He'll be here. You worry too much." He said as he kissed he temple and we back to do inventory of a new shipment of artifacts they got from Egypt.

Ishizu smiled and yelled back, "I worry enough." Then the bell went off above the door. When she went to the door saw her brother and his friends.

"Took you long enough, did you lose your way here?" She asked smiling.

"Sorry, sister we were talking and time got away from us." Malik said.

"If that is your story, now all of you have chores to get to. Duke and Tristan if you want to stay you have to help.' She said.

They nodded and they all got to work. After three hours Tristan and Duke went home. Malik, Ryou, Yugi and Joey were about done. Malik had to admit that he did like Shadi. The boys were playing some word game when the bell above the door rang again. Ishizu and Shadi went to see who would be in the museum after hours. Yugi and the others peeked around the corner and to Yugi's surprise he saw that it was the new boys from school but why were they here. Did they follow him?

When Ishizu and Shadi saw Yami, Bakura, Malik and Seto they knew something was wrong. Ishizu felt darkness pouring out of the four she looked at Shadi and her eyes grew cold. "Get out of here and never come back here again!" she yelled

"Lady you have no idea who are" Marik smirked.

"Oh, yes I do now get out of here before I throw you out." She said her fist balled at her waist.

"Fine we'll leave for now but we will back and get what we came for." Yami said.

"Those artifacts are not for you." Shadi said as he pulled Ishizu behind him.

"We are not here for those artifacts dumb mortal. It's the light we are after. You can't hide it forever." Bakura cackled. After that the four of them left.

Ishizu felt her blood run cold. She grabbed Shadi's hand. She looked behind her and saw Yugi, Malik, Ryou and Joey and her heart stopped. Why did they come back? Why did her four little brothers have to be the ones? She felt tears fall from her face. She just hoped she was strong enough to keep them safe from the hell that would in their future.

**Next Chapter: Ishizu warns Yugi and the others to stay away from Yami and his 'brothers'. More about Yami and his 'brothers' are revealed and an insight of what they might be.**

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A/N (1): In this story I will refer Yugi, Ryou, and Joey as Ishizu brothers along with Malik since they all live with her. She sees them all as her brothers.**

Chapter Two

After what happen in the museum two nights ago Ishizu had been on edge. The thought of her brothers being in the hands of those who came in made her furious. She would not allow those who were full of darkness to come in and hurt those she loved. She looked at the ceiling in her and Shadi's bedroom as she tried to sleep.

"They are fine. Right now they are asleep in their rooms. You need sleep, I know that it is hard but if they see you this worried they are going to want to know why/" Shadi said and he turned to face his wife.

"I know, but it's hard when those four are after them. You heard what that one said, they were here for the light and they would get what they want. You and I both know that my brothers are filled with light, so are after all of them or just one. If they are the light those four seek why them what have they done to become targets of evil." She said. Her voice cracking and tears filled her eyes.

"I don't have any answers for you right now, but I am researching it. All I can tell you as long as your brothers live with us they will be protected by me. I would give my life for you and those boys." Shadi said.

Ishizu gave a small smile when he said that. She placed her head on his chest and tried to fall back to sleep. As she did her thoughts went to her brothers as they slept.

Yugi had woken up. His mind kept going over what happen two nights ago. He wanted to know why Ishizu acted the way she did. He didn't understand why she was so upset with Yami and the others. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a noise. He looked over to see Ryou in the midst of a nightmare. Ryou had been having them since the death of this parents and sister.

Yugi got out of bed and walked over to Ryou. He gently touched his shoulder and whispered his name. Ryou's eyes opened up and tears fell. He grabbed a hold a Yugi and wept. Yugi rubbed his back and let his friend cry. The door opened and a sleepy Joey and Malik wandered into Yugi and Ryou's room.

"Is he okay?" Joey asked yawning.

"Yeah, he's okay just another nightmare." Yugi said as he rocked Ryou.

"He's been having one almost every night now. Are you sure he's alright. I know he has them a lot but most of the time they aren't back to back." Malik said.

"I know, but the anniversary of that accident is three days from now. He is probably upset about that and that is why he is having nightmares now. If they are still going on a couple days from now I'll let Ishizu know." Yugi said. He and Malik put Ryou back into bed since he was a sleep again and Joey pulled the covers on him.

Yugi and the others went over to his bed. Yugi, Joey and Malik wouldn't be going back to sleep for the rest of the night in case Ryou has another nightmare. They didn't know what to do to pass the time so Malik offered to go downstairs and bring something to eat.

He went down stairs and got a bowl, he placed some apples, pears, and bananas in it. He also went in the fridge and got some sodas and started back upstairs. As he left the kitchen he was stooped by his sister.

"What are you doing up this late at night?" She asked.

"Yugi, Joey and I can't sleep so I went to get us something to eat." He said hoping she would believe him but knew she wouldn't.

"Why?" She asked.

Malik looked at her, this could go on forever. He could dodge her questions but she would just ask more. He looked at her and decided to tell her. "Ryou had another nightmare. It wasn't bad and he's sleep again. Yugi, Joey and I are just going to watch him through the night." He said.

"Why didn't one of come get me." She knew of Ryou's nightmares and mostly was the one that stayed up with him.

"We didn't want to wake you. If it was a bad one we would have but he's okay now. If he has another one and its bad one of us will come get you, sister. Right now you should be in bed with your husband." He said smiling.

Ishizu smacked him softly on the back of the head. "Got back upstairs, come get me if Ryou nightmares get worst, and my married life in none of your business." She said smiling. Even when she was stressed and worried, Malik and his impish ways could get her to smile.

Malik went back upstairs. He walked into Yugi and Ryou's room and saw that Yugi was asleep. Joey was sitting in a chair in the comer watching over Yugi and Ryou. Malik walked over to were he was and sat on the small couch that was in the room. He handed Joey an apple and he took a pear. They both eat in silence. They didn't talk afraid they would wake their friends as they stood watch.

The next morning Yugi woke up to a laughing Ryou. He looked over at Ryou and Ryou pointed over to where Joey and Malik were. Joey and Malik were asleep on the couch, Joey's head resting on Malik's chest and drool coming out of his mouth. Malik's head was tilted back and pieces of pear were still on his face. His mouth was open and he was snoring. Yugi chuckled along with Ryou. Their laugher was heard in the hallway. Ishizu came up to wake them up and heard laughing.

She walked in and started to laugh herself. She told Yugi and Ryou that breakfast was waiting and to down downstairs and to go eat. She told them that she would wake Joey and Malik up. She walked over to the two sleeping boys. She tickled Malik's nose, this caused him to jump up and toss Joey to the ground. She laughed and told them to clean themselves up and head down stairs.

Five minutes later both Joey and Malik came down stairs and walked into the kitchen where Yugi and Ryou were still laughing. Ishizu was trying to stop but wasn't doing a very good job.

"You can all stop laughing the joke is over." Joey said.

"No its not, every time I look at you I will see you drooling all over Malik and Malik's head tilted back, mouth open, snoring with pieces of pear on his face." Yugi said holding his side still laughing.

Malik just huffed and decided to change the subject. "Sister, where's Shadi I wanted to know if he needed help at the museum today." He said. Even though he didn't know Shadi before his sister married him he was starting to like him.

"He had research to do. Maybe tomorrow you all can help at the museum. You boys can have the day off from chores today since I will be busy with acquiring new exhibits for the museum so you all can to the park but be home in time for dinner. Also if you run into those four boys you all head home" She said hoping that they would be okay.

Malik and the others cheered and before she knew it they were off to the park. Yugi wondered why Ishizu still didn't like Yami and his brothers but he wouldn't question her because a part of him also didn't trust them.

She smiled and soon her smile faded. She felt dread over head and she feared for her brothers and she hoped that Shadi would find some useful information that would help her protect her brothers.

Shadi was looking over text after text for something about what he and Ishizu would be up against if they had to defend her brothers. He looked for hours. He came upon an Egyptian text and in it was an entry about The Four.

The Four were four Egyptian warlords that rose against the Pharaoh and to show their power they destroyed the villages of the Pharaoh's mages. They went in there and the killed everyone in sight. They didn't even let the children live. When they were done the village streets were full of blood. One person did live. She was the apprentice of the Pharaoh's dark mage. She was beaten, and battered. The Four even used her for hours before they released her so she could tell the Pharaoh what had happen.

The young apprentice made her way to the palace and she the Pharaoh what happen in the village. The dark mage felt fury for what had happen to his apprentice and to those that lived in the village. He knew the four warlords, they were respectful but now they were murders. He weaved a spell that would transform the four warlords. They would become the monsters they acted like. They would be immortal and full of darkness. They would never find peace for what they did until they found the light that would break the mage's spell.

The light would be their salvation but also their demise. The darkness in them would die but who they use to be would be reborn. The light would be mortals and could die. That last line took Shadi's breath away. The lights could die. Is that why those four wanted Ishizu's brothers, did they want to kill them. He could not let that happen. He thought about it, he had family in Egypt. He could send Ishizu and her brothers there and he could take on The Four but he knew that Ishizu wouldn't go for that. What Shadi didn't see was the last piece of the text.

He sighed he knew that he had to tell Ishizu of what he learned he just hoped that he and Ishizu could protect her brothers. He would give his life for her and her brothers but he hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

At the park Yugi and Ryou were resting under a tree while Joey and Malik were played basketball. A shadow appeared and Yugi looked up and saw Yami and his brothers. Ryou gasped. Joey looked over and saw Yugi and Ryou by a tree. Near the tree were the boys that Ishizu didn't like. He and Malik ran over to protect Ryou and Yugi. The four Kaiba boys smiled as they saw that the four lights were unprotected.

Would it really be this easy? Would they get what they without a fight? Well they wouldn't that day because Joey grabbed Ryou's hand and Malik grabbed Yugi's hand and they took off for home. The four just smiled. Now the game was getting better and soon they would get what they wanted.

**Next Chapter: Shadi tells Ishizu what he found out, Yami and Yugi have a meeting, more about The Four and their past.**

**A/N (2): The last piece of Text will be revealed in future chapters**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Three

The boys ran all the way home to get away from Yami and his brothers. When they got home they were winded and Ishizu asked if they were okay. Malik assured her that they were okay, that they just raced home to see who was the fastest. He didn't know why he lied or why the others backed him but he felt weird lying to his sister. Ishizu told them to head upstairs and get ready for dinner.

As Malik walked into his and Joey's room he punched his wall, Joey was behind him and grabbed Malik's fist as he went to hit the wall again.

"Malik, you need to calm down." Joey said.

"Why? Why Joey? I just lied to my sister. I should have told her about what happen in the park but I didn't." Malik said through his teeth. He was trying to hold back his anger he had for himself.

"You didn't want to worry her. None of us did that why we didn't say anything." Joey said as he helped Malik move away from the wall.

"Is that why I lied? That is what you think Joey that I didn't want Ishizu to get upset?" Malik asked.

"Isn't and if not then why didn't you tell her?" Joey asked him. Joey knew that Malik held his emotions inside and every once in a while Malik would blow.

"I don't know Joey. I keep telling myself that is the reason but deep down there is another reason but I don't know what it is." Malik said. He felt so lost at this moment.

Joey watched as Malik beat himself up. "Malik, listen to me, we all lied to Ishizu not just you. Yugi, Ryou or myself could have told her what happen and we didn't. You shouldn't beat yourself up because you didn't tell her." He said hoping that would help his friend.

"Thanks Joey, but that doesn't help. I know that you, Ryou and Yugi didn't tell her so she wouldn't get upset but I didn't because of something inside of me didn't want too. That is what making me so upset. I just wished I knew why I didn't tell her." Malik said as a tear fell down his face.

Joey kneeled in front of Malik and wiped his tear away. "You will find your answer Malik." Malik smiled. He got off his bed and walked to his and Joey's bathroom and went and took a shower.

As Malik took a shower and Joey took a nap, Yugi and Ryou were in their room getting ready for dinner. Ryou had taken a quick shower and was drying his hair. Yugi was laying on his bed waiting for Ryou to get done. He was staring at the ceiling, his mind wandering, then a towel fell on his face and he heard laughing. When he pulled the towel off he saw Ryou chuckling.

"Why did you do that?" Yugi asked laughing.

"I told you that I was done with the shower and all you did was state at the ceiling. What were you looking at?" Ryou asked.

"I was just thinking about what happen today." Yugi said as if he was still in a dreamland.

"Well what is there to think about, Yami and those brothers of his were trying to start trouble with us. Joey and Malik came over grabbed us and we ran home and we all lied to Ishizu. That is what happened today." Ryou said in a hurried voice.

"I know that I just was thinking that maybe that Yami and his brothers just wanted to talk to us. I know that Ishizu doesn't like them for some reason but maybe that is because she doesn't really know them." Yugi said. Ryou just looked at him in shock.

"What!" Ryou gasped.

"Well think about it, Malik was dead sat against liking Shadi but after getting to know him Malik is now giving Shadi a change," Yugi said getting off the bed.

"Yugi, Shadi is a nice guy you can see that. Yami and his brothers look like bad news. We should do as Ishizu says and stay away from them." Ryou said trying to reason with his friend.

"Ryou don't forget that five years ago Ishizu thought Joey was bad news and now look at him now. He is one of our best rends and lives under her roof. You, Malik and myself gave Joey a change and we saw that he wasn't that bad just rough around the edges. I bet that is the same for Yami and his brothers we just need to give them a change."

"Yugi, listen to yourself. Joey is nothing like Yami and his brothers. Joey is good and they well they aren't. I feel it when I am around them; there is something wrong with them. You need to see that before you get hurt." Ryou said pleading that Yugi would understand.

Yugi didn't he turned to Ryou, "There is nothing wrong with them. Yeah they look scary but that is all. You need to come from out of you turtle shell and stop being so scared of everything." Yugi couldn't stop himself and he knew when he crossed the line. "Ryou I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did Yugi and you right I should come out of my turtle shell, but not for them. You can try and see the good in them but Yugi you will end up hurt I just feel it." With that Ryou left and head down stairs while Yugi took his shower.

At dinner there was silence. Malik was to upset to talk. Joey was too worried about Malik to talk or even eat much. Ryou kept his head down. Yugi just picked at his food. Ishizu noticed this but her mind wasn't working. She wanted Shadi home and soon. She wanted to know that he was okay, she really didn't care about the information he found she just wanted him home.

Dinner was over faster then usual and the boys headed upstairs. None of them would get a good night sleep. Lies, worry, intrigued and dread filled their minds and kept them up and this was only the beginning for them but they just didn't know it yet.

Ishizu went to the living room and decided to try and look over the new exhibits the museum wanted and what she would need for the exhibits but it didn't work her mind kept going back to Shadi. That's when the door open and Shadi walked in. Ishizu walked over to him and she hugged then shoved him away.

"Why did you take so long? You could have called you know. There is a thing called the telephone use it next time." She scolded him then she hugged him again.

Shadi look down at her and smiled. "I didn't mean to worry you, but I did find information about who those boys might be and its not good. I can tell you now or later but I think now would be best." He said.

"Let's go to the bed room in case the boys come down I don't want to worry them. They weren't themselves at dinner tonight. I will talk to them in the morning." She said as she and Shadi walked into their bedroom.

Ishizu sat on the chair in the corner of the room. Shadi stood and paced as he told her about The Four and what they were. He told what they did as the Pharaoh's warlords and what the dark mage did to them and why they wanted the light. Ishizu felt tears form in her eyes. These men were ruthless and they wanted her brothers to do god knows what to them. She wouldn't let that happen if she had to kill them herself she would.

"Ishizu I understand how you feel but violence isn't the answer. We will find a way to protect your brothers but it will take some time and research but it will be done." Shadi said.

"And in the mean time when my brothers are at school, or at the park, or alone in the city what will be keeping them safe. You tell me that those boys from the museum the other night might be The Four and they want to destroy the light. My brothers all have light in them so is it all them or just one of them. Should I turn my back and see who is a live when the dust clears and be happy to see one or more of them alive. Tell me violence isn't the answer. Its all we have right now." Ishizu said. Tears were flowing from her eyes and her body shaking from sobs and anger.

Shadi tried to comfort her but she shocked her head 'no'. She needed time alone to sort out all the information she had gotten. "Ishizu I promise you that your brothers will be fine I will see to it."

"I know you will but will it be too late." She said, as she went to bed. Shadi left the room and went to the living room and sat in the chair she was in earlier. He hoped that he would find out more tomorrow when he went back to the museum and looked over the texts again.

The next morning the boys were ready for school. They noticed that Ishizu wasn't up yet so they left her a note that they were heading off to school. They left it by Shadi's note that stated that he was at the museum doing more research. At school they boys parted and headed off to their classes.

Yugi rounded the corner and bumped in to someone. He looked up and saw that it was Yami. "I sorry, again." Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled as he glared his teeth. "I told you before you have nothing to be sorry for. I was wondering why you and your friends ran from us the other day?" Yami asked.

"We had school work to do and we were late." He said hoping that would he enough to please Yami.

"Try again, I know you're lying and I hate when people lie to me." Yami said as he bent down to Yugi's ear and whispered in it.

"We uh were told to stay a way from you." Yugi said looking at the ground.

Yami lifted Yugi's chin up so he could look in the young boy's violet eyes, "Who told you that, the lady at the museum. The one that told us to leave because she knew what we were, she has no idea what we are."

"Then what are you?" Yugi asked. His heart beating so hard he could hear it in his ears.

"If I tell you I would have to kill you." Yami said smirking. That's when the bell went off. "You should go now it's your lunch hour."

Yugi nodded and ran off to the nearest restroom to calm himself before he met with his friends so they wouldn't get suspicious of what he was doing. As Yugi walked away Yami walked down the halls and disappeared.

Yami reappeared in the Kaiba Manor. "Have fun chasing your light?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, he gets so skittish when I'm around its really a turn on." Yami said laughing.

"Well why chase it, why not just take it?" Marik asked walking into the room.

"Why the chase is half the fun. We have waited 5,000 years a couple more weeks won't hurt and if you want yours so bad got and get it." Yami said. He sat on the couch next to Bakura.

"Whatever." Marik said and he left.

Seto walked in and he looked pissed. "Yami where the hell were you and please tell me you weren't chasing after that damn light of yours. We have to take them all at the same time and that day is coming up soon so please don't fuck it up." Seto said his voice booming.

"What the hell is your problem now?" Bakura asked not really caring.

"Well dumb ass, if you or the other two were really want to make sure that the curse on us isn't broken then maybe you all should be aware that we have enemies." Seto said rubbing his temples.

"They are all dead; Seto and we aren't what is there to worry about?" Bakura asked.

"They might be dead now but I was looking over some texts from Ancient Egyptian times and it said that our dear General that we all loved to hate learned dark magic himself and that he would rise again when the light was found and in doing so he would take and destroy it before we did. So we should get ready for my father's to return." Seto said as he left the room to do more research and left Yami and Bakura looking at each other hoping that what Seto said wasn't true.

**Next Chapter: The General awakens with two allies or are they, Yugi and Yami talk some more, One if the Lights is hurt, and Shadi and Ishizu's marriage is tested.**

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Four

He had waited for this time for way too long. The time has come and the light has been discovered. He knew it because he has awakened and now it was time to put his plan into action. He was going to make The Four pay for their betrayal. He needed help for his plan and they were on their way. He had used his dark magic to place them in suspended space and they would awaken ageless when he called for them. He knew they would be the down fall of the Four. The Four were under his command but they were also raised by him. He was their commander, leader and father. He was Gozaburo Kaiba and he was awakening his own flesh and blood, he was bringing back Mokuba and Noah and they would help him bring down The Four and destroy the light.

In The Manor Yami and Bakura still were wondering if Seto was telling the truth was Gozaburo coming back. How had their so 'loving' father pulled that off? Seto did say that he learnt dark magic but how advance was it and was it stronger then their dark magic. If he was back how long did they have to find the light and take it before he destroyed it.

Seto was in his study going over book after book to figure out what he found was true. Was his father really coming back? He knew that Gozaburo was a man that even in death he would get his revenge but did he really learn enough dark magic to bring himself back from the dead. Seto kept looking over every text he could find but he couldn't find anything else. He knew that if he was going to find the truth it laid somewhere in that museum.

Marik was still gone. He was walking the streets of Domino. He was pissed that the others didn't take their duties as serious as he did. He knew that he and his brothers lived under a curse, but that curse gave them strength they never knew they had but there was one thing that could break the curse. It was the light. The light that was in the dark mage's apprentice, the one he and his brothers tortured. It was that light that would break there curse. The light was now shattered into four pieces that lived in the bodies of four boys. Boys that needed to be dealt with not chased or toyed with. He knew that he would be the first one to make his move if he did then most likely his brothers would soon follow.

At school Yugi had calmed downed enough to have lunch with his friends, but there wasn't much talking at lunch. It was as quite as dinner they had the night before. Malik just pushed the food around on his plate before getting up and leaving.

"Malik, where are you going?" Joey asked. He knew that Malik was still beating himself up for lying to his sister.

"I need some air. Will you take notes for me Joey, I'll be home later I just really need to think." Malik said. Joey nodded then threw Malik his cell phone.

"Okay, but use it if you need to talk. I tell Ishizu you needed some air she'll understand." Joey said. In the past, Malik needed to walk around town and clear his head when he was upset. Ishizu knew this as well, but at the present time she might freak out when Joey tells her.

Malik left for the rest of the day. Joey went back to his lunch and he noticed that Ryou was setting away from Yugi. Yugi never once looked up from his plate. At this time Joey wished that Duke and Tristan were here but Tristan went with Duke to Duke's grandparent's house for the next three week. Joey thought he would die of boredom if someone didn't talk so he thought he would start the conversation off.

"How was math today Yugi?" Joey asked.

"It was fine." Yugi said not once looking up from his plate.

Ryou mumbled under his breath. Joey looked at him as saw anger in his eyes every time he looked at Yugi. "Okay, what is it with you two. Days ago you talked to each other and now Ryou; you look like you want to beat the crap out of Yugi. Yugi, you look like the guiltiest person around. What is going on?" Joey asked.

Ryou eyes glared as he stared at Yugi then he looked at Joey and sighed. "Yugi feels that we need to give Yami and his brothers a chance. He told me that since Yugi, Malik and I gave you a change and you turned out to be one of our best friends they could be too." He said sarcastically then got up and left the cafeteria.

Yugi sank lower in his seat. He knew that he hurt Ryou and that Ryou was lashing out but it still hurt. "Yugi" Joey said but he cut off his friend.

"What he said Joey is the truth but that's not all of it. Ryou was against the whole idea so I told him to stop being so scared. I told him that he needed to come out of his shell. I was mad at him because he wasn't listening to me. I didn't mean to hurt him. Please believe me Joey. I would never hurt Ryou, not after what he's been through." Yugi said as tears fell from his face.

Joey walked over to his friend and comforted him. "I know Yugi, but he has a point I don't think that Yami and brothers are good news but if you think there is good in them then maybe you need to find out. I am behind you because I know you have good instincts but please be careful." Joey smiled and wiped Yugi's tears away, "Are you okay now?" He asked.

Yugi nodded. "Okay, well I'm off to find Ryou and see if he is okay. I know you are sorry Yugi but you got to make he see that. You hurt him even though you didn't mean too so it might take awhile but you two are good friends. I know you'll be friends again it will just take some time." Joey smiled then took off to find Ryou.

In the dark they opened their eyes. They had to adjust to the light it was bright where ever they were. Sound echoed in their ears and it hurt. They didn't know where they were, they knew each other. They were brothers, they had older brothers, but they weren't here. Where were they? One of them tried to talk but it hurt to speak. It hurt to see. It hurt to hear. Where were they? What had happen to them? Then they heard a voice, one they knew and recognized it was the voice of their father.

"Noah, Mokuba, you're both awake. I though you both would sleep the day a way. I know you both have questions and before you ask let me explain some things to you. You both are in the future, 5,000 years since you were both on earth. I had put you both in suspended space to keep you from harm. Your brothers went crazy and in doing so were cursed. We have to save them. There is a way but in doing so some will have to die. When you both have adjusted here I will explain more to the both of you." Gozaburo said then he left his sons to try and reason what they have learned.

Noah and Mokuba remembered some of their past and they remembered that their father was never so loving. In fact if it were not for their older brothers both Noah and Mokuba would be dead. They don't remember their brothers being crazy. If their brothers were alive at this present time where were they? Noah tried to talk again and it didn't hurt so bad this time.

"Mokuba I have no idea what is going on, but I promise you this. I will not allow father to hurt us, but as of right now he all we got. If we do as he asks then we'll learn more and the moment we know where our brothers are we take off and find them." Mokuba nodded. Noah hugged him and kept his young brother close to him. He would protect him even if he had to face Gozaburo alone.

Gozaburo came back into the room. "Its time that we head out and start to break the curse that hangs over your brothers heads and when that curse is broken we'll be together again." He said smirking. Both Noah and Mokuba followed because they really didn't know what else to do.

Seto stood outside the museum for some time before he made his way in. He knew that those in there wouldn't listen to him but he had to try. He needed more information on his father. He was sure he would find his answers in there.

Shadi was in the back doing more research on The Four when the bell rang. He went to see who it was. The museum was closed for the next couple of weeks until all the new exhibits were ready. When he came out he saw one of The Four.

"You were told you were not welcome here. Get out." Shadi said, but Seto just stared.

"I know you have figured out what my brothers and I am, but there is a new dark threat that is now in play. He was our general in the past and he swore his revenge on us. He will destroy the light. As you know the light is in the four boys that you and that woman are found of. He will torture them before he is done with them." Seto said.

"First off that woman is my wife and those boys are her brothers. Now let's say that you speak the truth and this general will destroy the boys for their light, what do you and your brothers want with them. Don't you all want them destroyed as well? I also want to know how I know you speak the truth." Shadi asked.

"His name was Gozaburo Kaiba. He was and is my father. The other three with me were also raised by him. I also had two younger brothers. He was a general that the Pharaoh had to train his forces. My brothers and I had to learn as well. He was brutal; to keep us four in line he would beat our younger brothers. He cruel acts are what made use the Pharaoh's finest warlords. That was until we rose against him. No one even asked why we did such a thing. We did it because we were asked to by our father. He wanted power and he knew the keeper of the light would have that power.

As we went into that village we did as he commanded and we killed everyone in sight. That night was the bloodiest night I will ever remember. We came upon the temple and in it was the dark mage's apprentice and the keeper of light. We grabbed her and head back to him, but as we did we decided that we didn't want him to have the power so we tainted the light. She screamed and bleed that night. When it was over we let her go. She ran to the palace and to the Pharaoh and the dark mage. In doing so our curse was placed upon us. Our general was so angry that he killed our young brothers and hid their bodies. Then he disappeared and swore revenge. He's back I believe but I need help to see if that is true. If he is back then you should kept a better eye on those boys." Seto said.

Shadi couldn't believe that the man in forint of him just bared his whole past with him but it still didn't answer his question. "I believe you on your past, but what do you want with the light?" He asked.

"If I tell you will you help me.?" Seto asked. He was reading this man like a book. The man wanted knowledge. He also wanted to protect those boys so would he give in for what Seto would tell him.

"I might, tell me first. I don't want those boys killed just because they are good and not marked by evil. Evil like you, your brothers and that so called general that is around." Shadi said. He needed more information, any which would help him and Ishizu help protect her brothers.

"Fine, yes we need to destroy the light, but not killing the boys. We would call upon a spell that would call the light out of each boy and that when we would destroy the light. The boys won't be hurt. I will show you the spell we'll use once you help me, but I promise you those boys won't spill one drop of blood." Seto said. He spoke the truth. He and his brothers were done with death and destruction for right now and the boys won't be harmed. Shadi agreed to help Seto and he led him into the back room so they could do more research on Gozaburo Kaiba.

Malik was walking in the park when he felt a cold breeze blow over him. He knew something bad was going to happen. That's when he flew the blow to his chest. He went flying back the wind knocked out of him. He looked up to see a man looking down at him. "Hold still young one this will only hurt for a while."

Malik got up and tried to run but the man grabbed him by his hair and flung him into a tree. Malik screamed as the pain raced down his spine. The man walked over to him again. He smiled as he repeatedly kicked Malik in the stomach. Malik felt sick, he bit his lip hoping that would stop the pain but he only made his lip bleed. He tried to curl up and protect his stomach and chest. The man jut changed his position and started to kick him in the back and head.

The pain was getting to be too much. Malik reached into his pocket and pulled out Joey's cell phone. He was about to dial when it was ripped out of his hand. "Trying to call for help, that won't do you any good because when they arrive you, will be dead." The man said as he picked Malik up and started to strangle him. Malik felt his world growing dark and cold.

Marik felt pain. He hadn't felt pain in thousands of years. He also felt himself being pulled towards the park. He stared to run as dread felt him. He didn't understand why he was feeling pain or emotion. When he got there his heart jumped into his throat. He saw his father, who was suppose to be dead but he was very much alive. He also saw the young light that was his look-alike. He was being beating, screw that he was almost dead.

Marik called forth a dark energy ball and hit Gozaburo with it. This sent him falling backwards. He dropped Malik's body. Malik had passed out from the pain. Marik ran to him and picked him up. Gozaburo stood up. Marik called for another energy ball to throw at Gozaburo. Gozaburo smiled and with a wave of his hands Mokuba and Noah appeared. Marik was shocked, his younger brothers were alive but they were with their father. He heard a moan and knew that Malik needed help. He shimmered and disappeared.

Marik was back at the Manor. Yami and Bakura were talking about something. They never noticed him or that he was carrying one of the lights in his arms. He took the boy to his room and laid him on the bed. He then used his own energy to heal the boy. He didn't know why he needed to save the boy he just did.

Seto and Shadi were so engrossed with their research that they didn't hear the door bell go off. Ishizu walked in. She knew that she was hard on Shadi the other night. She wanted to take him out to dinner to make up for yelling at him. She walked into the back room and she was beyond upset, she was pissed. Her husband had allowed one of The Four into the museum and was working with him. Shadi got up to explain himself to her but expression on her face told him other wise. She placed some money one of the books that he was looking over.

"Here is enough money for you to rent a room with and get something to eat on. Do not come home tonight and don't call. I thought I could trust you but I can't. Once you come to your senses and don't associate with the people who want to harm my brothers we might talk." She said. She headed out the door with tears running down her face. She wanted to know when her life and her brother's lives went from good to the nightmare it was now. She just wanted to go home and spend time with her brothers.

At the house Joey and found Ryou and they talked. Joey got Ryou to calm down but he wasn't ready to forgive Yugi yet. Yugi was in his room doing homework, trying not to think of Yami. Joey was in the kitchen. He found the note saying that Ishizu and Shadi were eating out so he was making dinner. He just wished Malik would be home soon. He wasn't answering the cell Joey gave him and Joey was getting worried.

Malik opened his eyes and saw he wasn't in his room but soon sleep took him over again. Marik watched him hoping the boy was alright. He smiled; yes he smiled as he saw the young boy sleeping. His injuries where heal. It took a lot of energy out of Marik so he decided to lay next to the young boy and before he drifted of to sleep his arm went around Malik's waist and he pulled him closer to his chest. The first time in a long time Marik had a peaceful sleep.

**Next Chapter: Malik comes home, Gozaburo almost strikes again, Shadi finds out more information and Noah and Mokuba make a break for it.**

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

(A/N: I am sorry that I haven't posted lately, but school work had bogged me down as well as writer's block. I hope you all like this chapter and there will be a warning. The warning is there is a lemon yaoi scene I will mark it. If you don't like yaoi then please don't read it)

Chapter Five

It was morning as his eyes open. He felt someone next to him and he tried to get up but an arm kept him down. He tried to calm himself but it wasn't working. He was not in his bed; he wasn't even in his house. He needed to know where he was. Then he remembered what happen to him. Yesterday a man almost killed him also had beaten him until he passed out. He didn't know why that man wanted him dead, he was just glad that he was alive.

Malik tried again to get up again. He wanted to go home. His sister, Shadi, and his friends probably were worried about him. He had been gone all night. He just wanted to be in a place that he knew was safe. As he tried to get up again the person next to him tightened their grip.

"You shouldn't move too much, you were beaten very badly yesterday. It took me hours to heal you, so rest some more. Once I know you are fine, I'll let you go back home. I know you want to be there now, but just have some patience."

"Who are you and where am I?" Malik asked.

Marik turned over to face Malik. "You know who I am young one. You are in my room. I brought you here to heal you. Now get some rest it will help your body heal." Marik then got up and headed to the bathroom.

"I need to go home because there are people there that need to know that I am alright." Malik said.

"You will go home, but later. Now you are going to rest." Marik said but if felt like a command and soon Malik felt tired and he fell asleep again. After Marik finished up in the bathroom, he headed down stairs. He needed to talk to his brothers about what he saw yesterday.

Seto was sitting down at the kitchen table drinking his coffee looking at texts that he borrowed from Shadi in the hopes of finding out more about Gozaburo. Yami and Bakura were still sleep or they were out who knew with those two. Marik sat down next to Seto. Seto looked up from a brief moment then went back to reading.

"You know keeping that boy here you only are making matters worst. So tell me why he's here and what did you do to him?" Seto asked never looking at Marik.

"He was almost killed last night. I brought him here to heal him. How did you know I had him here? You weren't here last night. Where were you anyways?" Marik asked. He knew Seto was up to something but he didn't know what.

"I was doing research, and I know everything that goes on here because of things called cameras. Now tell me why you didn't heal him where he was and let him go. We don't need them until we are ready. So why did you bring him home?" Seto asked again.

"I didn't leave him because Gozaburo was the one that was trying to kill him. I couldn't let the boy die at his hands." Marik spat.

Seto dropped his cup and it broke when it hit the ground. "So he is back and he is trying to destroy the vessels to get to the light." Seto said under his breath.

"You knew that he might be back from the dead and you didn't tell us. What else are you keeping from us?" Marik shouted.

"Yami and Bakura know because they were here not walking around the damn city and yes I thought Gozaburo could be back again but that is all I know." Seto said.

"So you didn't know anything about our brothers being alive again?" Marik asked.

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked as he cleaned up the broken cup and the spilled coffee.

"What I am asking you is did you know that Mokuba and Noah are still alive?" Marik asked. Seto's face became pale with that question.

"They are dead. Because of us, they are dead. Gozaburo killed them. Don't speak of them again." Seto yelled.

"What are you two yelling about this early in the morning?" Bakura asked. The yelling match between Marik and Seto had awakened him and Yami.

"Bakura shut up." Seto yelled.

"Whatever, you ice prick. What crawled up your ass and died?" Bakura asked as he left the room and headed into the living room. Yami just stood in the doorway. He wanted to know why Marik and Seto were at each other's throats.

Marik ignored Yami's presences. "I will talk about our brothers anytime I want Seto. Now tell me what you know about them being alive. You knew that Gozaburo was coming back from the dead so you had to know about them being back. Now spill before I spill your guts all over the kitchen." Marik growled.

Seto just glared at him. "I know nothing about their return. Now leave me allow so I can do research in peace." Seto grabbed the texts and started to head upstairs.

"Is that all you do is read. Our brothers are with the devil himself and all you can do is read. You should win an award for the most two-faced brother of the year." Marik said. When he was done, he felt heat in his chest.

Seto had hit him with a fire ball. "You have no right to speak with them. If they are alive I will save them." Seto went to leave but Yami stopped him.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"I'll tell you because Seto never will." Marik said as he sat down to allow his body to heal from the burn inflicted by Seto. "Yesterday in the park one of the boys that looks like me was being attacked. For some reason I was drawn there by his pain. When I got there, I saw him being beat. The one trying to kill him was Gozaburo."

Yami eyes looked as if they were going to bug out of his face. Bakura had been listening from the living room came up behind Yami to hear the rest.

Marik kept telling about the events that unfolded yesterday in the park. "I used a dark energy ball to stop him. It worked but when I went to hit him, again, he waved his hands and Mokuba and Noah appeared in front of him like a shield. I couldn't hit him and hurt them so I brought the boy here and healed him." When he was done, there was silence from all of them.

Marik left and headed back up to his room. He had a need to check on Malik and make sure that Malik was okay. As he, left Yami and Bakura just stared at Seto. Seto didn't care because he was numb. His brothers were alive and were with Gozaburo. He couldn't leave them with him. He needed more information. He left, and went back to his room to do more research so he could find his father and kill him. Yami and Bakura just went back to the living room and sat on the couch in complete silence.

In his room, Marik saw that Malik was tossing and turning. He went to wake the boy and when he did, he saw a huge bruise on Malik's chest. It was in the same place where Seto hit him with a fire ball. It seemed that Marik could feel Malik's pain and fear and Malik felt Marik's pain and his wounds. Marik bent down and started to heal the boy again but something was different. Marik felt heat and need coursed his body. Then it dawned on him. Malik was not having a nightmare but an erotic dream.

Malik couldn't wake up. He was lost in a dream where pleasure dazed him. He had never felt this way before. In his dream, he was on a soft bed with satin sheets. It was humid in the room and his body glistened with sweat. Malik felt another's presence in the room. He looked up and saw Marik there. Marik was total nude and this excited Malik into a full erection. Malik blushed and tried to cover himself but Marik told him not too. Malik realized that he too was naked. Marik crawled up on the bed and on top of Malik and that's when Malik woke up.

Malik eyes shoot open and saw Marik staring at him smiling. "You seem to be feeling better." Marik said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, well since I feel better I should be getting home." Malik whispered. His mouth felt so dry. His hands were sweating and his heart was beating.

"In a while, I still need to check you over once more to make sure that you are healing properly." Marik said as his hands went over the bruise on Malik's chest.

(Warring: Lemon containing Yaoi)

Malik gasped. He felt his whole body tingle when Marik touched his skin. Marik smiled and he bent his head down and kissed Malik on the lips. Malik knew that he should push Marik away but he gave into the kiss and soon Marik was leaning over him just like in his dream. Marik pulled his shirt off and Malik gulped.

Marik smirked, "You're a virgin aren't you."

Malik just nodded. He felt Marik's lips on his again. Marik and Malik's tongues fought for supremacy. This lasted for a while then Malik felt Marik's hands undoing his pants. Malik just moaned. He knew this was unlike him but his body wanted this. Soon he and Marik were both naked.

Marik left the room and came back in the room, he a tube in his hand. "This is lubricant so I don't hurt you." He lowered himself between Malik's legs and began to prep Malik. He lubed one of his fingers and entered Malik. Malik bit his lip. It hurt a little but when Marik entered his second and then third finger Malik was grabbing the covers. When Marik had stretched Malik, enough he stoked his member until hard and entered Malik's puckered entrance.

Malik yelled in pain. Marik told him to relax. Once he felt Malik relax, Marik started to pump himself in and out of Malik. Malik moaned, even though he felt pain he also felt pleasure. His whole body went ridged when Marik's member hit a spot in him that caused him to scream out in pleasure. Marik smiled, he knew that he had hit Malik's prostate. He continued to hit that spot. Malik felt heat build in the pit of his stomach. Marik grabbed a hold of Malik's member and pumped it until Malik succumbed to his orgasm. Malik then felt Marik shoot his release into his backside.

Malik passed out from his orgasm. When Marik recovered, he got a washcloth and cleaned both himself and Malik up. He laid next to Malik and pulled the cover over them. He then bent his head into the nape on Malik's neck. He then bit Malik's neck to draw enough blood to drink and to leave his mark. When he was done, he closed his eyes. He didn't know why he took the boy's blood, but it just felt right to him.

(Lemon Scene is Over)

Ishizu was pacing in the living room. This was the second night that Malik hadn't come home. She had call Shadi and asked him if he has seen Malik. When he told her that he didn't, she broke-down on the phone. Shadi left the museum and came home to comfort his wife. As Ishizu paced in the living room, Joey was yelling at himself. He knew that he should have followed Malik the other day but he didn't. He couldn't stop thinking about Malik. Joey snuck out his window because he needed to find Malik.

Joey went to the park. He knew that is where Malik went when he was upset. He walked over the whole park but he found no sign of him. Joey sat on a bench and cried. He was so mad at himself and Malik. He had allowed Malik to go off alone and Malik hadn't checked in. That's when something caught his eye. There was something in the grass. It was his cell phone the one that he gave Malik. The cell phone was broken; Joey now knew something was wrong. He ran out of the park and back towards home. He had to tell Ishizu about this. In the dark, someone watched as Joey ran home.

Noah had woken Mokuba up. He knew that Gozaburo was gone and this was their chance, they had to get out of there. Mokuba woke right up when Noah said that their father was gone.

"Noah, once we leave here where will we go?" Mokuba asked in a whisper.

"We know Marik is alive, so the others are probably alive as well we just need to find out where. They are most likely going by our last name. Once we are in the city we need to find out if anyone is going by the last name of Kaiba." Noah said as he took Mokuba's hand.

They found their way out of the lair Gozaburo had built to house them. It was in a cave and it lead into a forest. This was going to be a long walk. Mokuba squeezed Noah's hand. Mokuba hated the dark and now they were walking through a forest in pitch black. Noah told Mokuba they would be fine even though he didn't know what awaited them.

Seto felt edgy and he couldn't concentrate at all. He stood up, stretched, and walked around in his room but it didn't help. His mind wouldn't function and this was irritating him. He decided to take a walk. He started to leave at the same time as Marik walked down stairs.

"Where are you going at this hour?" Marik asked.

"Out." Seto said and he left.

Marik shrugged his shoulders and headed back upstairs to wake Malik up. He knew that he had to get the boy home soon. He couldn't bring to much attention to him and his brothers. He woke Malik up and took the half-sleeping boy to his car. He started to drive somehow knowing where Malik lived.

Joey felt someone watching him. He tried to walk faster. He just wanted to get home where he knew he would be safe. Terror fill him and his heart began to beat so fast that he thought it would come out of his chest. Joey felt his body shake as he tried to walk but his body seemed to want to shut down. He remembered this feeling this way before and he hope that it would never happen again. Joey fell to his knees and a shadow hovered over him. He looked up and thought he saw death itself. He closed his eyes and waited for what was to come.

Seto was walking around the city when his heart started to beat erratically. He didn't know why, but he was being drawn south. He started to walk that way. His walking became a run. For some reason it was urgent that he get to where he needed to be.

Joey waited for pain, he was use to it but nothing happened. He looked up and the shadow above him started to laugh. "You know all about pain don't you. You have kept quite about it. No one knows do they. I know; I know everything about you. You are weak, that's why pain finds you." The shadow said.

Joey trembled but knew he couldn't allow his fear to win. "You know nothing. People know about my past and they have helped me. Yes I have been hurt before but I am not weak." Joey said his voice shacking.

"Keep telling yourself that, but those who know only help because they think you are worthless. You remember that word don't you? He used it all the time. He also did this."

A whip materialized in the shadows hand. The shadow used it on Joey's back. Joey yelled, tears fell from his face as memories come flooding back. He was on the floor as the belt hit him. He remembered crying and begging for the pain to stop but hearing laughing instead. Joey wanted to know why this was happing again then the pain stopped and he heard another voice.

"Gozaburo is this the best you could do? Bring the boy's fears back to haunt him. You are losing it old man now leave before I kill you." Seto said.

Gozaburo looked at Seto and then down at Joey. He smiled at Seto and raised the whip to strike Joey again. Before the whip reached Joey, Seto used a fire ball to disarm Gozaburo. Gozaburo yelled out in pain. He waved his hands to call forth Mokuba and Noah but nothing happened. He cursed and waved his hands again and disappeared.

Seto approached Joey. Joey tried to get up but the pain was too much. Seto watched as the blond boy struggled to get on his feet. For some reason Seto was drawn to the boy. He watched as Joey tried again and fell causing him to scream in pain. Seto walked over to Joey, he couldn't watch him hurt himself anymore. Seto helped Joey up and as Joey, steady himself headlights blinded both of them.

Shadi was driving home. He had two things on his mind. He needed to help Ishizu calm down and look for her brother the other was what he had found out more about The Four and the light. He had made a discovery but at this moment, all he cared about was finding Malik and trying to salvage his married to Ishizu. As he turned a corner, he saw something that made his heart stop. He saw Joey and Seto standing together but something was wrong with Joey.

Shadi pulled up and got out of his car. He walked up to the pair and he smelled blood. He saw that Joey was biting his bottom lip as if he were in pain.

"What happen?" Shadi asked.

"It's a long story," Seto said, "to make it short Gozaburo found him as he did another one of the lights. This one here is hurt but not as bad as the other one. I told you that he would torture them before he will destroy them. He will finish what he stated believe me." Seto said then let go of Joey and started his way back home but another car was in his way.

Marik hit the brakes. He cursed and he and Malik jerked forward. This woke Malik up. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the night, he saw Joey and Shadi and before Marik could stop him, Malik was out of the car and running to Joey and Shadi.

Shadi was holding Joey up the best he could. He knew that he had to get the boy back soon and take care of his wounds. Then he heard Malik's voice. Malik ran up and gasped when he saw his friend. Anger built up inside of him and he headed after Seto.

"Malik he didn't do this. I know that you are angry I can feel it but it won't help if you go attacking others. Right now, we need to get Joey home and you too. Your sister has been worried sick. Where have you been for the last two days?" Shadi asked.

"Two days, I thought that I have only been gone maybe a day if that. I'm sorry to worry you. I was hurt and one of the Yami's brothers tended my wounds and brought me back home." Malik said looking at the ground. He knew that he was keeping the part about him and Marik a secret but if Ishizu found out she would flipped.

Shadi knew something was up with Malik but he didn't press it. He also didn't ask about the attack because if what Seto told him was true then as of right now The Four were not their biggest threat at the moment it was Gozaburo Kaiba.

Gently Malik and Shadi put Joey in the car; Malik got in on the other side and held his friend close as Shadi raced home. Malik wondered if the same man that attacked him attacked Joey and if so why did he attack them.

Seto got into Marik's car and he drove them back to the manor. Marik looked over at Seto but Seto didn't say anything. The drive back was long and quite. Which suited both of them both fine. As Seto and Marik were on their way home, Noah and Mokuba had made it into the city.

In the city, Noah and Mokuba walked aimlessly until something caught Noah's eyes. He saw their family's crest on a high-rise building. He and Mokuba went there but they were turned away. Noah didn't take that sitting down. He would find his brothers if it was the last thing he would do.

Roland was the head of Security for Kaiba Corp. He was leaving for the night when he saw two young boys sitting on the steps of the entrance. When he saw them, he felt chills go down his spine. He had been working for the Kaiba Brothers for fifteen years and had seen pictures of Noah and Mokuba. He knew them to be dead. He approached them and called their names. They both turned around. He knew what he had to do. He told the two young boys that he worked for their brothers and he would take them home. Noah didn't know if he could trust this man but he and Mokuba had to find shelter soon. Roland loaded the boys into his truck and he drove to the Kaiba Manor.

Shadi had pulled into the drive way. Ishizu knew the sound of his car and came out to meet him. She saw that Malik was with him and so way Joey. Joey looked bad. He was pale, he was sweating, and he was having trouble walking. She ran up to them and asked what happened. Shadi told her that he would explain once they got Joey cleaned up. Malik was told to go to his and Joey's room and get Joey some clean clothes. This wasn't the first time Ishizu had to clean Joey's wounds. She didn't mind, she was just upset that it happen to Joey again. Malik brought her the clothes and she told him once Joey was cleaned up they were going to talk.

Joey's wounds were patched up and he was asleep. Shadi carried him upstairs with Ishizu's help. There they found Malik was asleep as well. She would talk with her brother in the morning she was just happy he was home. They put Joey in his bed and checked on Yugi and Ryou who were both asleep. Shadi and Ishizu headed to their room.

"If you want I can sleep on the couch." Shadi told her. He didn't know if she was still mad at him.

"No, I need you tonight. I need you to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be alright." She said her eyes tearing.

"Of course my love. In the morning we need to talk about what had happen tonight and what I have found out." He said as he held his wife in his arms.

"Yes, we need to talk." She said. She had to tell him what was going on with her.

Roland pulled into the Manor driveway at the same time as Marik's car. Seto and Marik walked over to Roland's truck. Roland had never came to the manor; they wanted to know why he was there. When they approached, a tiny figure jumped out of the truck and attached itself onto Seto. Another one walked over. Marik couldn't believe his eyes.

Noah walked up to his brothers and Mokuba had a death grip on Seto. It took a second for Seto to figure out what was going on. He looked down and he felt tears in his eyes. His brothers were alive. Marik was telling the truth. Yami and Bakura came outside because they heard muffle voices and they stopped in their tracts. They too could not believe their eyes. Roland smiled and hopped back into his truck and headed home.

Seto, Marik, Yami and Bakura took their brothers inside. They were a family again. As the Manor door shut eyes shinned in fury, Gozaburo was beyond pissed. His only pawns were gone but he still could do away with his sons. The key was the lights but before he would, do them in he would try hurting his sons. He just found out how. He followed the truck back to its home.

The Ishtar home was in peace for the time being, the Kaiba Manor was filled with a whole family again, but how long would this last? Gozaburo was a man that got what he wanted and now he wanted revenge. He laughed as blood ran down his hands.

Next Chapter: A murder, 2 secrets are revealed, another light hurt and maybe a little romance.

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter Six

It was two nights since Roland had been found dead in his house. There were no lead on who killed the Kaiba Corp employee and he didn't seem to have any enemies. The detectives have ruled Roland's death as a murder and they would try to solve it but it didn't seem likely they would.

(Warning Graphic Death Scene)

Seto and the Kaiba brothers were notified about their employee's death. It seemed that Roland had retuned to his home and that someone jumped him from behind when he opened his door. The person then used a sharp instrument to slice Roland's throat. He was then tossed inside and the person had come in, used the same cutting instrument, and sliced open Roland's torso. It was determined at this time Roland was still barley alive. The person then pulled out Roland's intestines, wrapped them around his neck, and strangled him with his own inners. The last thing the person did was cut out Roland's eyes and tongue and placed them Roland's cut open torso. Then the person left without leaving any D.N.A, fingerprints, shoe impression, or fibers. It was as if a ghost killed Roland.

(Death Scene Is Done)

Seto and his brothers knew who killed Roland and they know why. Roland had interfered with Gozaburo's plans by taking Noah and Mokuba to their brothers. Gozaburo always made sure he took his wrath on those who stood in his way or got in his way. Roland got in his way and now is dead. Seto also know that this was just the beginning with Gozaburo. He didn't have Noah and Mokuba as pawns to hold over his sons. This means that he would be making his move soon and anyone in crossfire would end up badly injured or dead.

To ensure that their younger brothers would be protect at all times the Kaiba brothers used Dark Magic spells to make traps for when Gozaburo attacked. They knew that the spells wouldn't last long but they hoped it would be enough to slow Gozaburo down. They lost Mokuba and Noah before and they would not lose them again even if it meant that they would die. As soon as the spells were in place, Seto left the Manor. He had had to warn those who protected the lights of the threat that loomed over their head whether or not they wanted to talk to him, they would listen to him.

The Ishtar house was very quite. Since both Malik and Joey were attacked within days of each other Ishizu had pulled the boys from school and was now home schooling them. Shadi had not once left the house not since the attack on the boys and the news he had received from Ishizu. He knew that as of right now his role was to protect this house and those who lived in it. He had used Light Magic to bless and protect the house and had made sure that he knew where every weapon was in the house. He would not allow the man who almost killed Malik and badly wound Joey come into his home and hurt his family. The news he got the other day was when everything changed and he knew what he had to do to protect those he loved.

(Two Nights Ago)

Shadi had climbed into bed with Ishizu after he brought Joey and Malik home. Ishizu was visibility upset and he knew why. He had put his arms around her and held her as she cried.

"He was gone for two days. No phone call, I had no idea if he was dead or alive. Why did he take off like that, did I do something that upset him. I know it is sometimes hard to be around me because I am so uptight, but I am that way because I have to be. I have four boys under my care and now two of them were attacked. Malik seems to be doing fine, but Joey hasn't said anything since you brought him home. This attack could have taken years off his recovery." She said as tears stained Shadi's night shirt.

"Listen my love, you didn't do anything wrong. Malik took off because he was upset and you will talk with him and find out what that was. I know that he was gone for two days and that was a living hell for you and for that, he and I will have a talk. I also know that you do so much for these boys even lie for them. You and Joey have told the others that his father is fishing captain out at sea. I know that is a lie but you have kept your word to Joey and have said nothing to the others because you know he wants to tell him when he is ready. That is what I love about you. You are not uptight, you are passionate, caring and loving person and I am proud to call you my wife." He said as he dried her tears.

She looked at him and tried to smile but couldn't. "Shadi, I am worried that I will have to break Joey's promise if he doesn't start talking soon. He might need care that I can't provide him. When I first found out what was happening to him I was furious with Jack Wheeler. He beat Joey because his breakfast was not ready. Who hits their child because their breakfast is not ready?" She asked.

"A coward, Jack Wheeler was a coward then. He was a shell of a man that hated his life and took it out on his son. He is now trying to get help and if that doesn't work I will make sure that you and I get custody of Joey and we will raise him along with Malik and Ryou." He saw tears in her eyes and he hoped they were tears of happiness.

"You really mean that don't you." She said in a whisper. He nodded. She turned to him and a smile spread across her face. "You are going to make a wonderful father."

Shadi looked at her shocked. It took a moment for him to understand her. When he got the message, he kissed her hard on the mouth and they spent the night making love as husband and wife.

(Present Time)

As Shadi was putting up protection spells and blessing the house with Light Magic, Seto was heading towards the Ishtar house. They needed to know that Gozaburo was on the war path and all those in his way would probably die. As he walked up to the house, he felt sick. The Light Magic was interfering with his Dark Magic. Whoever put up the spells knew what they were doing. He made it to the door and before he could knock on it opened and there stood the woman from the museum.

"What are you doing here? I have told you and the others to stay away from my brothers now leave before I call my husband." Ishizu said. As she stood by the door she placed one hand in front of her stomach to protect he unborn child.

"I am here to talk to your husband; it is about our mutual enemy. I would suggest you find him before it's took late. You won't want anything to happen to your brothers of that child that grows in you." Seto said. Then he felt a burning pain on his check.

Ishizu slapped him. "You will not come into my home and threaten my brothers or my child. You and your brothers have brought this monster to our doorstep. You are to blame for this whole mess and now two of my brothers have been targeted and hurt. I hope this monster does away with all of you first." Ishizu shouted.

"Your right, it is my and my brothers' fault that Gozaburo is after your brothers. What you have to realize by the time he comes after us your brothers, husband, yourself and that child you carry will all probably be dead. He will come after them first and kill anyone in his way. That would be you and your husband. After he has obtained the light, he then will come after us. I came here to tell your husband this but I think that you can tell him yourself." Seto said as he started to leave. He felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around and saw Joey standing behind Ishizu.

"Is he brothering you Ishizu?" Joey asked. His voice sounded so fragile.

"No, he came over here to give Shadi some information, that's all. You should be in bed. Your back has not completely healed." She said to Joey as she brushed his hair out of his face.

"I could help him if you left me. I could heal his back and take way the pain. Marik my brother did to the other light that was attacked." Seto said not knowing why he was offering his help.

Ishizu looked into Seto's eyes. She didn't know if she could believe him or not. He was one of The Four and wanted her brothers' light. Could she allow him to get close to Joey and risk him being hurt again? Joey had started to talk again and another beating like the one the other night could damage him further. Before she could get her thoughts strait, Shadi had walked into the doorway and saw Seto there.

"What's going on here and why are you here?" Shadi asked as he placed himself between Seto and Ishizu who was in front of Joey.

"I came here to warn you about Gozaburo and that he is more dangerous then before. He has already killed and I believe that he coming after you two next." He told him.

Ishizu gasped. "You didn't tell me that he has killed. Who has he killed and what did they do to him?" She asked. Joey felt his knees tremble when ever he heard that man's name.

"I think we should talk about this later, this subject seems to frighten your brother. Now before I go my offer still stands. I will heal him, since it is my fault that he was injured. If you allow me to heal him it must be done away from here since all this Light Magic I making me sick." Seto said.

"No, he is not safe out there He will heal just fine right here." Ishizu said. She would not allow her brother to go off with one of The Four.

Malik has been listing from the stairs and he was kind of upset at his sister because she really didn't know Seto and his brothers well. Yes, they did look like bad-asses, but when he was being attacked, Marik stood in. Marik got him to safety and healed him. They also had wild sex but some things were worth keeping a secret. He also knew that Joey needed to be healed since all he did since the attack was whimper. His back must be a mess. Malik walked down the stairs to where his sister was.

"Sister I believe that Seto should heal Joey. Marik healed me and I am as good as new." He said hoping she would listen to him.

"He also kept you for two days Malik, but you are right he did heal you and bring you home. I can't believe I'm saying this but if Joey allows you, you may heal him away from here but bring him home right after." Ishizu said.

Seto wasn't listening to her at all. In fact, he had turned everyone out. Something wasn't right but he didn't know what. Joey then sat down, stared to rock back and forth, and says that he would be a good boy and then a blood curling scream could be heard from upstairs. It was Ryou screaming. Shadi and Malik took off while Ishizu tried to calm Joey down.

When Shadi and Malik made it to Ryou and Yugi's room, they could not believe their eyes. Yugi was trying to hold Ryou to him as Ryou struggled to get away. Ryou was screaming something but Shadi couldn't understand him. Malik and Yugi did.

Ryou was in a living nightmare. He was seeing his dead family in front of him and they were telling him that it was his fault that they were dead. They kept telling him that he had to make it right. He had to be with them. Ryou was screaming that he had to be with them, that it was his entire fault. He needed them to stop blaming him. Ryou used all his energy and broke away from Yugi. He then ran down the stairs avoiding Malik and Shadi.

Ishizu heard footsteps running down the stairs and saw Ryou in a panic, but she couldn't go after him, she was trying to calm down Joey. Joey was trapped in a past memory. His father was beating him because he didn't enough beer. Joey told him that he didn't have enough money but his dad didn't listen. He grabbed the nearest thing to him, which was an old bike chain. Joey tried to run but fear paralyzed him and he fell to the ground. He told his father to stop but only laugher could be heard. His father told him that he deserved this because he was worthless and next time he had better do what he was told like good boy.

All Joey said as he was rocking back and forth in Ishizu's arms is that he would be a good boy. His whole body shook and Ishizu feared that she was losing Joey to his memories and this time he wouldn't be coming back. Then Ishizu felt arms reaching around her shoulder and moving her away from Joey. She looked at who owned the arms to see Seto there.

"Gozaburo is messing with their minds now. You should not be so close to him in your condition. I will help him. He needs to be healed, so I will take him from this place and once I have cured his back and mind I will bring him back. He is danger so if you care for this boy let me go now." Seto said. He felt the boy slipping into madness but he wasn't the only one. The other light was slipping away as well but he could only heal one at a time. If he got home, soon maybe he could send one of his brothers but he had to act now if he was going save Joey.

Ishizu knew that she had to let Joey go and it killed her. She nodded as tears fell from her face. She watched as Seto gently picked Joey up and then they were gone. She wanted to scream and shout but Ryou was in trouble. She ran to find him and the others and to get her thoughts off Joey.

Ryou was in the kitchen. He tried to blink away his family but they didn't go away. They just stood there. Their flesh was barely on their bones. Their clothes were tattered. Blood pooled at their feet and when they talked blood dripped out of the mouths. They whispered that they were dead because of him. They told him what he had to do. Tears ran down his face because he didn't want to die, but they were right it was his fault. His family was driving to pick him up because of a storm. He hated storms and didn't want to take the bus. If had just taken a bus they would be alive. He sighed and he felt the cold metal touch his flesh.

Ishizu ran into the kitchen at the same time as Shadi, Malik and Yugi. They looked at Ryou and their breath caught in their throats. Ryou had a butcher knife to his wrist. Tears ran down his face as begin to slide the blade down his wrist. Yugi was the first one there and he grabbed the blade and screamed as it sliced open his hand. Malik grabbed Ryou's wrist while Shadi got the knife out of his hand. Ishizu was using a cloth to apply pressure to Yugi's hand to help stop the blood from poring out.

Ryou sobbed in Malik's chest as he begged his family to go away. He just wanted to look at see his friends not his dead family. Malik was trying his best to keep Ryou still as he looked over at his sister who was crying. Ishizu watch as the cloth was turning bright red and Yugi turning pale. They had to get him help soon or he would die. Shadi was chanting hoping that would stop the Dark Magic from entering the kitchen but it wasn't working. He looked at his wife and her brothers and felt defeated. He was failing to protect the ones he loved. He heard the front door blow open. He left the Kitchen and grabbed the nearest gun. If he couldn't use Magic to stop this mad man, maybe a few bullets would hurt him.

Seto had sat Joey on a bed and used every ounce of strength he had to heal both Joey's body and mind. He worked as fast as he could. It felt like hours when he was done, but it took about twenty minutes. Joey's back was healed and he seemed to be sleeping quietly. Seto was wiped; he laid down next down to Joey and fell asleep. His last thoughts were he hoped that his brothers had gotten to that house before Gozaburo or those left in that house didn't have a change. As he fell asleep two set of eyes watched and smiled as they ran away giggling.

Shadi felt relief when he saw it was the Yami and his brothers. Ishizu watched as Shadi reentered the kitchen and saw who was with him. Yami bent down next to her and he took a hold of Yugi's hand. She watched as he used his own energy to heal the wound on Yugi's hand.

"It is no loner safe here for you. You all must come with us and this is not a request." Yami said. He picked Yugi up in his arms and grabbed Ishizu's hand and before she knew it, they were in the Manor. Yami placed Yugi down on a couch and steadied Ishizu. She smiled slightly and passed out.

Back in the house Bakura was whispering to Ryou; the young boy stop struggling and his dead family had disappeared. He looked and saw everything but his dead family then he fell asleep.

"Marik we have to go now, this whole place is coming down." Bakura shouted as picked Ryou up.

Marik grabbed Malik and Shadi's hands and shimmered them out of the house. Bakura did the same with Ryou. They all were in the Manor. Shadi saw Ishizu he rushed to her side. He hoped she was okay. Yami assured him. Then he heard Malik crying and shouting at Marik.

"You have to take me back. He's still in there." Malik sobbed.

"I can not. The house is gone and no one else is in there. We got you all out. You need to calm down and rest." Marik said.

"No, we have to go back for Joey, we left him there. He would go back for us, so I have to go back for him. If that man finds him again, I know Joey will not survive." Malik shouted.

Mokuba and Noah heard crying and followed to where the crying was coming from. They saw that they had a full house. Mokuba ran up to Yami and asked what was going on.

"We have guests for awhile. Now have you two seen your brother and his guest? Some of his friends need to see him." Yami said.

"They are both asleep in Seto's room. I can take them. Noah and me saw he sleeping with his blond guest they were so cute." Mokuba said almost jumping up and down.

Yami chuckled but shook his head. He walked over to Malik and told that his friend was alive and was here. He took him to Seto's room and Malik saw Joey alive and a sleep. Malik calmed down and followed Yami back. Ryou, Yugi and Ishizu were taken to their room so they could sleep. Maliki sat down next to Shadi who looked defeated.

"She not going to blame you, you did what you had to do. I know my sister and she will be upset at first but at least we are alive and we will get through this together." Malik said as he yawned.

Shadi tried to smile and looked at his brother-in-law who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He knew that Malik was right Ishizu might be mad that they were in The Four's Manor but they were saved and together, but would they all get through this together or would some be lost on the way. He didn't want to think about that now and he drifted to sleep hoping that tomorrow would be better.

**Next Chapter: Shadi and Seto found out something that might help, Gozaburo attacks the Manor but loses, and someone from the past gives a clue to help The Four and those who carry the light.**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 7

It had been two days since everyone had moved into the Manor. Everyone had tried to make the best if it. It was hard for all of them because tension was high. Ishizu knew they had to be there but she didn't like it. Malik and Yugi noticed this and this caused them to be tense as well. Shadi had tried to talk to his wife but for the first day, she wouldn't talk to him. She wasn't mad at him it was just that with everything going on with her brothers and being pregnant was too much for her to deal with. She was also worried that Joey and Ryou were still asleep. Yami assured her that they were healed and they were just resting.

Their minds were viciously attacked and it would take time for the two of them to heal. Ishizu would constantly check on them until Shadi had enough and forced her to bed rest because she had fainted two in the last two days from exhausting. He told her if he had to, he would bind her to the room that was given to them. She did fight him for a while but after she thought about it, she knew that he was right.

Ishizu knew that she was being stubborn for not wanting the help of The Four but she still feared for her brothers' safety. She wanted them to be safe but she was now seeing that was impossible. She could try to protect her brothers but she couldn't be with all them all the time. She sighed as she laid down on her bed and rubbed the bump that was starting to form. She knew that she had to get past of her own bias against The Four if she, her brothers, Shadi and child wanted to live. She was starting to understand that her brothers needed The Four to protect them from Gozaburo, but who protect her brothers from The Four. She yelled at herself to stop thinking negative thoughts. A knock on her door snapped her out of her negative thoughts.

"Come in" she said.

Shadi walked in with a tray of food. "I brought you some lunch. I though you might be hungry." He said. He knew that as of right now he and Ishizu's relationship was strained but he hoped that she would come around. He knew that it was hard for her to be in The Four's Manor but it was where they were the safest for now.

"Thank you." She said and she sighed. "Shadi, sit down we need to talk."

He nodded and he sat down on the edge of her bed. "Love, listen I know you are upset with me for forcing you in here but I want to state I thought I was doing what…"

Ishizu placed her hand up to cut him off. "I know why you did what you did and thank you. You were looking out of us." She said as she placed her hand on her stomach. "I have been so worried about my brothers I did not think to take care of myself or our child. I know that I have been very stubborn these last days and I am sorry." She looked at him and he gave her a small smile.

"Stubborn is one way of putting it. I want you to know I understand why, but I want you to trust me to help you protect your brothers. I do believe that The Four are the ones to help us protect them. I have been working with the one named Seto. He was the one that you saw me with in the museum weeks ago. He and I think we have found out some information that might be able to help us get rid of Gozaburo." He stopped talking, looked at his wife, and saw that she was sleeping lightly.

"You should tell Yugi and me bedtime stories. You would put us to sleep in no time." Malik said as he peeked in to check on his sister. He was worried about her since she fainted the first day they were there.

"I'll remember that when you two won't go to sleep. Where is Yugi? I thought he would be with you. You two have been attacked at the hip since we were brought here."

"He's visiting with Ryou. I just left from there. We also visited Joey. Neither of them has woken up yet. Yugi keeps telling me if we talk to them then they will wake up sooner. I don't know if he is right but it can't hurt." He stopped and looked at his brother-in-law.

Shadi knew something was bothering Malik. "What's wrong? You looked lost for a moment. Has something happen to you?" He asked.

"No, and please stop acting like my sister, all we need is one not two." Malik said in a chuckle.

"I know she worries a lot, but it is because she loves you all so much it would destroy her if one of you are hurt." Shadi said as he ruffled Malik's hair.

"I know that is why I came to see her. It's about Joey. When Yugi and I were visiting him, today he wasn't wearing a shirt and when he turned over, I saw scars up and down his back. They looked old. Yugi didn't see them because we were leaving Joey's room. I made an excuse to come see Ishizu and tell her what I saw." Malik said in one breath.

Shadi looked down at the boy. He didn't want to tell Malik about Joey's past until he discussed it with Ishizu. He then heard his wife call his name.

"Shadi, let Malik in I will explain everything to him. You said something about working on a way to destroy Gozaburo; maybe you should go and do that while I chat with Malik. If you see, Yugi tell him I want to see him. I think its time we stop keeping secrets in this family." She said. Shadi nodded and moved to allowed Malik in and he left the room to find Seto.

Shadi found Seto in the library. He was looking over old texts and scrolls that looked thousand of years old.

"Are you going to stand there all day or help me?" He asked.

Shadi bowed and entered the library and picked up a text book and started to read it. Seto looked at him, and then went back to reading. "I hope your wife is okay. I know she is with child. If you want, I can ask Yami to examine her. He is the best healer we have. He would not mind if you were to ask." Seto said never once looking from his text.

"She is fine, just a little stressed and tired. I thank you for the offer and if I think she needs it I will ask." Shadi said. He also went back to reading his text.

Yugi sit in a chair in Ryou's room. He was holding his friend's hand. He knew that Ryou's nightmares were bad but not bad enough for him to take his own life. Yugi looked down at his own hand that was sliced open by Ryou. He knew that his friend did not mean to hurt him. Yugi felt tears run down his face. He just wished that both Ryou and Joey were wake. He couldn't lose anyone else. It hurt too much to lose those you love. He didn't want that to happen again.

"Are you okay? We can get help if you need it." A voice said behind Yugi.

Yugi turned around. He let go of Ryou's hand and wiped away his tears. He saw that there were two small boys. The smaller of the two had raven black hair that was wild. His eyes were a dove gray. The other boy had greenish-blue hair that was bobbed. His eyes were a light blue.

"No, I'm fine just a little upset. Who are two?" Yugi asked.

"We're ninjas." The smaller boy said. That made Yugi laughed.

"Did you see that, Noah? I made him laugh."

"Yes, Mokuba I saw. You should be a clown, not a ninja. I apologize for my brother. He is excited to meet new people. I am Noah and this Mokuba." The taller boy said.

"I'm Yugi. The boy in the bed sleeping is one of my best friends. His name is Ryou. The boy in the next room who is also sleeping is Joey. Malik is visiting his sister and her husband upstairs." Yugi said not knowing why he was telling these boys all about him and his friends.

"Are you friends sick? Is that why they are sleeping? Is that why you were crying?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba, you have no right asking him that." Noah scolded his younger brother.

"It's okay, and to answer your brother's questions; yes my friends are sick. A mad man attacked their minds and I was crying because they were hurt. I hope they wake up soon." Yugi said.

"Do you know who hurt them? If you do I will make sure that our brothers will beat that man up." Mokuba said as he did ninja moves.

"Mokuba I think we have bother him enough for one day." Noah said.

"But, Noah you know that our brothers can kick anyone's butt." Mokuba said giggling.

Yugi sighed. "I like your brother's enthusiasm but I don't think even your brothers could take on who attacked my friends." Yugi said.

"Yes, they can just tell me who and I'll make sure we our brothers know who hurt your friends and they will kick his butt." Mokuba said with his hands on his hips.

Yami and Bakura were walking down the hallway. Yami could fell Yugi's distress. They saw Mokuba and Noah outside Ryou's room. Yami knew that something was bothering Yugi. He felt upset by it and knew that Mokuba and Noah were behind Yugi's distress. He walked up behind his brothers. Mokuba was telling Yugi that his brothers could beat anyone up. Noah was trying to get Mokuba to leave.

Yami cleared his throat making both Noah and Mokuba jump. He looked down at both boys. "What are you two doing? You know that our guests should be resting. You both should be doing your studies. If Seto finds out you have been skipping, he will be mad, now both of you get going."

"We're sorry Yami. Mokuba wanted to take a walk. We didn't mean to upset your guest. We are going. Please don't tell Seto." Noah said as he grabbed Mokuba's arm and took off. They ran past Bakura and back to their study room.

"What did you tell them to get then to run like that? I swear that I saw fire coming from Noah's feet." Bakura asked.

"I told them I would tell Seto they weren't studying if they didn't go back to their study room. They were bothering Yugi and making him upset so I had to get them away from him. I know that our brothers are curious but I couldn't allow Yugi to upset." Yami said.

"You are as obsessed with that young one as Marik is with his look-alike. You two are hopeless. I never thought I would have more in common with Seto then I do now. We brought the children here for their lights not to be attached to them." He whispered in Yami's ear.

"Yeah right, like I am going to believe that. Both you and Seto spend all night healing both boys. Both of you almost used all your energy to heal their minds from the nightmares that haunted them. I say that you both are attached to those boys as Marik and I and attached with our look-alikes. You just are trying to act like nothing is going on, but dear brother I know you better then you know yourself." Yami said in Bakura's ear. Bakura snorted and headed to his room, while Yami headed into Ryou's room to check on Yugi.

Back upstairs Malik and Ishizu were talking. Malik was flabbergasted to learn about Joey's past. What Joey's dad did to him and that both Joey and his sister kept that secret from all of them. She explained that Joey wanted to tell them but he was worried about how they would react. Joey didn't want to lose his friends because they might think that he was weak.

Malik augured that he and the others wouldn't have though Joey was weak if he told them. They would have been there for him if he needed them. Ishizu told her brother she knew that, but Joey had to come to them. If she broke his promise, he would never trust her again. She also told him that she was telling him because he had seen the scars that Joey's father had given him. She would also talk to the others and to Joey when he woke up.

Malik then started to cry. When Ishizu asked why he told her that he had kept a secret from her. He told her that weeks ago Yami and his brothers meet them in the park. They took off but never told her because they didn't want to upset her. That is why he took off that night. He was sorry that worried her but he was glad that he no longer had that secret on his chest. Ishizu kissed him on his head and Malik fell asleep in his sister's arms.

In the library, Seto looked over the text he was reading repeatedly. He had to sure that what he was reading is what they needed. When he sure of that he asked Shadi to look over what he had discover. Shadi was floored by what Seto had found. He couldn't believe they had what they needed to join both the dark and light and that would be what they would need to destroy Gozaburo. He started to laugh because it seemed to be under their noses the whole time. Seto then looked at him.

"You do realize what we need is in your Museum and we would have to leave the Manor where we are safe. The boys would have to go with us as well. Gozaburo is waiting for us to make our move. If we are going to do this, we need a plan, and all the boys have to be conscious. As of now, two are still asleep. Until we have a plan, you must not tell anyone a word about this and that includes your wife. She had caused us enough grief." Seto said, his voice not having hint of emotion.

"I understand, I will keep this under wraps, but you ever talk negatively about my wife again I will kill you. She has been trying her best to keep her brothers alive. I don't think you would ever understand that. Until you do keep you comments about my wife to yourself." Shadi said. He left the library and head upstairs to check on Ishizu.

Yami saw that Yugi had fallen in asleep in the chair he took the boy back to his room. He put Yugi in his bed and covered him up. Yami then pulled a chair up and watched the young boy sleep. He smiled, for the first time in years he smiled. Yami needed to be close to Yugi and he decided to lay down by the boy. Once he was near Yugi, need creep onto him. He didn't know why he did what he did but it was a primal need of some kind. Yami bend Yugi's neck and bit it enough to draw blood. He took what he needed and healed the wounded. He also sucked on the boy's skin to leave his mark. When he was done, he fell asleep next to the boy.

Bakura was in living room watching TV. Marik came in and sat next to him. Marik seemed happy which was weird for him. Bakura looked at his brother and Marik indeed looked happy. He didn't look so dark, actual he looked lighter, his skin was a lighter tint. Bakura then remembered that the look-alike to Marik and a mark on his neck, that's when Bakura put two and two together and yelled at his brother.

"You have taken the light's blood haven't you? Have you gone mad Marik? You are out of your mind. What in the world would possess you to do that and don't tell me you don't know. You have to out of your goddamn mind." Bakura yelled, Marik just started at him and was smiling.

"I also bedded him as well, you should try it. It will do wonders for you. I know it's been about three hundred years since you have gotten any. You really have become Seto's twin. You two need to have some fun. We only live once. Well I'm off maybe I can find Malik and we can have round two." Marik laughed as he passed Seto who was coming into the room.

Bakura was talking under his breath about what an ass Marik was. Seto watched for awhile before he spoke up. "What did Marik do to cause you to start talking to yourself?" He asked.

"Nothing, I need to… I don't know but I need to be out of here for awhile." Bakura got up and left the room. Seto shrugged his shoulders and went to check on his brother's and then he would see how the young blond was healing.

Bakura was walking around the Manor and before he knew it, he was in front of Ryou's room. He heard crying and for some reason that sound went strait to his heart, He entered the boy's room just to see how he is doing. That is what he told himself. Bakura saw Ryou was wide wake but scared out of his mind. The boy was in a room he has never been in and no one he knew was near by. Ryou saw Bakura and he calmed down right away.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Where is ever one and where did they go?" Ryou asked.

"You are in my brother's and mine Manor. We brought you here after your home was attacked. Your friends are resting as you should be and I have no idea about your last question. If you need I can go get someone if you need them." Bakura said. His voice was soft and low. He didn't know why he needed to calm down the boy.

"I was talking about the people I killed. They were haunting me because I was their killer. I murdered them and they wanted me to pay. I need to know where they are because I need to know I don't want to die." Ryou said as tears fell from his face.

"You are no killer. I should know, trust me I would know a killer when I see one; your mind was attacked by Gozaburo. He brought your fears to life and they almost consumed you. You need to rest and I am sure those who you think you killed would want you to live. Now calm down and try to sleep." He told the boy.

"Will you stay with me until morning? Please I hate the dark and I know everyone else is asleep and I don't want to bother them." Ryou pleaded. Bakura sighed and singled for the Ryou to move over. He could not believe he was doing this.

Ryou moved to allow Bakura lie next to him. Bakura sat on the bed and the boy turned over so his head lay on his chest. Bakura gave a small a smile and placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder protectively. He closed his eyes and for that night Bakura had a peacefully sleep.

Shadi made his was to Ishizu's room and saw that she was a sleep. Malik was waking up. He moved carefully so he didn't wake up his sister. Shadi watch Malik and something got his attention. He wondered why he never saw it before. There was a mark on Malik's neck. Once Malik approached him so he could leave, Shadi asked him about the mark. Malik told him he would explain later but right now, he needed to go to his room to sleep. Shadi nodded but told Malik they would talk about that mark later.

Malik almost ran to his room, and there he saw that Marik was waiting for him. Malik gulped and turned to leave. "Why do you flee from me? You know that I won't hurt you. If I were going to, I would have along time ago. I just wanted to be with you." Marik said as he walked up to Malik.

"We can't, please I need to talk to my sister before we go on any further. If you care about me at all please give me time." Malik said. He knew that his body wanted to be with Marik but he also knew how his sister would feel about this. He needed her to understand first before he got himself in something he could not get himself out of.

Marik nodded, He left the room but not before, he kissed the boy on the lips. Malik moaned and he grabbed Marik's hand. One more night would not be so bad. Malik lead Marik to his bed and they started to make out.

While they were making out Seto was locking down the Manor. He had made sure that his brothers were in bed and sleep before he left their room. He was always afraid that he would wake up and Mokuba and Noah would be gone again. After he was sure they were asleep and the Manor was locked and secured, he went to check on the blond. He heard whining and entered Joey's room. Joey was wide wake but was shaking like a leaf; Seto walked up to him and saw fear in the boy's eyes. "What is your problem?" He asked.

"He's near; I can feel him trying to get in my head again. He mad that he can't, he about to do something." Joey said and about that time, the whole Manor shook.

Gozaburo was trying to feed of the lights' fears but was being block. He was upset and he knew that his sons had used their Dark Magic to defend their Manor. He yelled aloud and used all his power to try to knock the Dark Magic shield down. It only ricocheted and hit him wounding him. He howled and took off. He would get the light he just needed more time. The Manor shook from the shockwave of Gozaburo's attack.

Everyone woke up and they all meet in the living room. Yugi and Malik were glad to see that Ryou and Joey were awake. Yugi saw Joey's chest and saw the scars. Joey looked at his friend and then looked down. Seto felt Joey's distress and he took off his coat to cover Joey's chest. Ishizu and Shadi came down and were relived to see Ryou and Joey awake but what worried them both were the marks that were on Yugi and Malik's necks.

Bakura and Seto both saw the marks and they looked to their brothers and saw that both Yami and Marik looked happy. They also were lighted skinned. Seto knew what this meant but had no idea if what his brothers have done would have any effect on the lights or for the ritual. Mokuba and Noah came downstairs and Mokuba pointed and said look at the pretty lady.

A bright formed and there was the girl from the past. The one that was the vessel of the light that Yami and brothers killed. The four of them could not look at her. She smiled and looked at the four whose eyes were avoiding her.

"Look at me all of you. I come here to you all because you all so close to repairing the light that was taken from me. I know why you four did what you did to me and even though I died because of that, I understand why you did it. I know you have found a way to blend dark and light but there is something you all must know. Before the light and dark can blend light must become dark and dark must become light. You will understand that as you spend more time together." She said. Her voice was full of love.

"I know that some here fear the blending of the two but they must know this must happen if the light is to be whole again. The dark and the light need each other and these souls found each other because the fit into each one. They complete each other they just need to know that. I need you all to know that for the light to be whole as well a sacrifice will be needed but that is all I can tell you. I know you all will find away." And as soon as she appeared she was gone, leavening them all with more questions then answers.

They all looked at each other and they knew that this was going to be a long night. They also knew they wouldn't get any sleep until questions were answered and everything is going to get very intense before the sun sets the next day.

**Next Chapter: Truths come out, tempers flare, riddles are answered and truce is made before the battle that will be Lights and Darks against Gozaburo.**

A/N: I am sorry that it has taken me time to update. I am cramped with school work and work as well. I am also trying to update my other story GULITY? I have not abandoned this fic but updates will be when I can get them done. I thank the readers who have kept up with this fic. You all are keeping me going. Please all of you try to bear with me as I update this fic as well as my other one.

Loverskeeper


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Eight

A week has passed since the lady had appeared. She had told them that the Light and the Dark needed to be joined together. The Lights would have to sacrifice something in order to destroy Gozaburo. This didn't sit well with Ishizu. She wasn't going to allow her brothers to so that the warlord Gozaburo would be no more. Shadi had tried to talk to her about what he had discovered but she no longer wanted to hear about it. She had become very protective of her brothers and didn't let the four out of her sight, especially Malik and Yugi. She wanted to know why they had marks on their necks.

The Darks had grown agitated since the lady they killed hundred of years ago shown herself again. She told them that she forgave them and knew why they did what they had to do. To make matters worst Ishizu was now hovering over the Lights making sure that no one got to close to her brothers. She felt that she had to keep them safe from the sacrifice that they would have to make. The Darks didn't want the young ones to die but if that would destroy Gozaburo and keep their young brothers safe, they would probably allow the young ones to die.

The Manor was in a cold war, no was talking to each other and this made tension very high. It would only take a pin to drop to entice a fight and that is what was about to happen. The time to destroy Gozaburo grew near and the Darks needed to get the Lights to the museum before time ran out. Seto had walked into the Library to talk to Shadi. He hoped the man could calm down his wife so they could do what needed to be done.

Shadi was looking over the text he was reading the other day. He read it so many times he could probably recited it in his sleep. He was looking for an answer. He wanted to know what sacrifice the Lights had to do to He would not allow them to die. He stopped reading when he heard footsteps and saw Seto walking in.

"We need to talk. The time grows near, my brothers and I feel it. We have to start the ritual soon or it will be too late." Seto said.

"You are sure about that?" Shadi asked.

"Yes, soon Gozaburo will have gained enough power and will be able to get through our defenses and the young lights will be his for the taking. We have to act fast. The only problem is your wife. I know that she is protective of the lights and is with child but you need to make her understand that what needs to happen is relevant." Seto said.

"What is so relevant about four lives being killed for a crime that you and your brothers committed? My brothers will not be forced to clean up your sins. I don't care if you and your brothers die in near future, my brothers will not be the ones that will fall." Ishizu said. She was walking by the library and overheard Seto talking to her husband. She was pissed that her brothers were locked in the family feud and now were the ones that were going to have to pay. She would not allow that.

"I know that you are upset but this has to happen. Fate has chosen your brothers to carry the light and that means that is up to them; it is their choice not yours. You need to get pass your overbearing ways and allow them to decide what course they will take." Seto told her. He knew that she was right that the lights shouldn't be the ones to pay for his and his brothers' crime, but it was what Fate has given them.

"You have all the answers don't you. I don't care about Fate. I will not allow you or your brothers to take my brothers and use them to stop the father that you couldn't stop in the past. Your brothers and yourself go and ask your father to stop, allow him to destroy all of you but you all keep the hell away from my brothers or I promise I will kill you." Ishizu said. She started coldly towards Seto meaning every word.

"Ishizu, please listen to him. He is not trying to get the young ones killed he and his brothers want to save them. I know that you don't want them to be in this war but they don't have a choice. They were chosen for a reason. I know that you are scared of losing them, but if we don't act soon you might lose them forever. We have seen what Gozaburo can do and he was only at half the power he will soon have. We have stand up against him if we want a chance of saving your brothers." Shadi pleaded hoping Ishizu would listen to his words.

She stared at him, as he was another person not the man she loved. Tears formed in her eyes. "I can't believe you. You stand there defends killers. They caused all of this and now you are telling me that I have to allow my brothers to go out there a face off with a monster. I thought that we understood one another, I thought since I carry our child you would stand up for me and my family but I can see that your allegiance lies elsewhere." She left the room tears falling down her face.

Shadi couldn't believe what she had said. She had called him a traitor, a traitor to her, to her brothers, to their child. Those words pierced through his heart, Seto walked over to him. "I know that your family means everything to you, I am that way as well. If you can't help me anymore, I understand. Go be with your wife and help her protect her brothers. I will talk to my brothers maybe there is another way to stop Gozaburo."

"I have searched and there is not another way. We both know that. We must get to that museum. It is the only way. As for my wife, I don't think that after tonight she will still be that. I will try to talk to the young ones it is their lives that are at stake. If they decide against going after Gozaburo I will not force them but if they do want to help I will your help sneaking them out of here." Shadi said. Seto agreed and they both went their separate ways.

Malik heard his sister crying. He went into her room. He had never seen her like that before. He went to her and sat next to her. "Ishizu is there something wrong with the baby?" That is the only thing he thought she would be crying about he knew he had to find out.

"No, it's nothing, I am just crying." She didn't want her brother to be upset as well.

"You're lying. I know you and you never cry and if you are it is because something terrible has happen. I think they only time I known you to cry is when our parents died. Now tell me or I will go and ask Shadi what is bothering you." He said. He saw her eyes go from deep sadness to full out anger with just the mention of Shadi's name.

"You and the others stay away from that back-stabbing fiend. I don't want any of you to look at him or talk to him. He is dead to us. He is no longer a part of our family, he choice his side and it was theirs not ours." Ishizu said through her clenched teeth.

"Sister, he is your husband and the father of your child. He loves you and us. He would never hurt us. You have to know that." Malik hoped that his words would work on his sister.

"Malik listen to me, stay away from Shadi. You and the others, I mean that. I am you sister and their guardian and I don't any of you near him or those murderous brothers. In fact go get the others from now on I will be watching you all so they can't take you from me." Ishizu said softly. She felt as if her world was slowly being taken from her and she couldn't stop it.

Malik nodded and left the room in search of the one person who could shed light on his sister's breakdown.

Seto walked in to the main room of the Manor and found Mokuba and Noah asleep on the couch and small smile formed on his face. Ishizu's words were still ringing in his ears. He then looked down at his brothers again. He understood where she was coming from; he would do anything to keep Mokuba and Noah safe even kill. He didn't want the young lights to die especially the blond. He had realized that he liked Joey around even though he would not admit it. He was deep in thought when Yami came up from behind him. He Yami tapped him on his shoulder and Seto jumped.

"Damn it Yami, are you trying to kill me." Seto asked as he saw the damn grin on his brother's face.

"Sorry, what were thinking about that allowed me to scare you?" Yami asked.

"You didn't scare me I was just wasn't ready for you to tap me." He said as he kept looking at Mokuba and Noah.

"If you say so, so what's going on?"

"The lights, the sacrifice, Gozaburo, and the woman from the past that we killed it just has me thinking. I mean we were the ones that killed her and now the lights must pay for our crimes. How would we feel if Mokuba and Noah had to pay for crimes that they didn't commit? They are innocence but because of us, four young lives may die. I guess in the end evil does win." Seto said. Yami just stared at him.

"I heard her yelling at you. I understand but this is now out of our hands. None of us wants the young lights to die. We all have grown close to them, but for some reason they were chosen for this task. Why them, who knows but this is something they have to do. It is up to them not us, not her, just them." Them Yami left the room and Seto to his thoughts.

Malik found Shadi in the library still looking over scrolls and texts. "Tell me why my sister hates you. Why she is crying and thinking that you have betrayed her and us." Malik yelled. He wanted answers now.

"She is mad because she doesn't want to lose you or the others and fears that soon you will be taken from her. She wanted me to stand by her and say that you and the others should not go against Gozaburo but I couldn't do that so now I am out of her life." Shadi said with no emotion in his voice.

"I see. You could have stood with her, knowing that her great fear is losing those she loves but you didn't. Good going, I now see why she hates you; you are a moron in the biggest sense. Shadi the others and I have talked and we will stand against Gozaburo because it is what we have to do. Bakura and Marik are working on a way to get from here to the museum with out him finding us. I am telling you this because I thought you would be at her side. You need to be at her side because she will need you when we are gone. We know that we will probably die but we are taking that chance so his evil dies with him as well." Malik told him.

Shadi was stunned with what he had heard. Then fear sat in, the young lights were going to their deaths. He was so wrapped in words that those words didn't have real meaning until he really listen to them. They were going to stand up against evil and they might die. He couldn't let that happen but he also knew that this was their choice and he had allow them to do this.

"Malik if you all do this then I am going with you because I need to be there to protect you and the others. Ishizu will understand, well I hope she will in the future." Malik smiled and left. Soon he and the other lights would be facing real evil and that scared him.

That night Bakura and Marik had found a way to get to the museum with out Gozaburo finding them. There were old tunnels that ran under all of Domino. They with the help Yugi and Ryou used the internet to find the map to the old tunnel system. They found out that the tunnels were still intact but just weren't used. They both found that the tunnel they needed to get to was right under the Manor. They would need time to dig up the entrance but once they did and used Dark Magic to protect themselves and all those traveling with them and they would get to the Museum in no time.

Yami and Seto were told by Marik what he and Bakura have found. It was settled that night when the tunnel entrance was uncovered they would leave for the Museum. Seto told Shadi about the news. Shadi was still stunned about the revelation Malik told him.

He looked at Seto and nodded. Now he had to do something that he feared. He had to go tell Ishizu about the News and he knew that she would be upset, but as Malik said this was their decision. He just hoped that he the young ones knew what they were doing. He headed off to tell his wife that soon the reign of Gozaburo was about to be over but he didn't know who would survive the battle.

**Please R&R**

**Next Chapter: The Entrance is found; they get to the Museum, find what they need for the Ritual and prepare for the end.**

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in December. I got sick and could not write.

HHHHH


	9. Author's Note

A/N: I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have had problems at school and at home. I will have the next few chapters up in the coming loverskeeper.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper Does Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Nine

It had been two days, but it was done, the entrance to the tunnels was found and opened. The time was now. They had to get going if they wanted chance to stop Gozaburo. The Darks prepared the items they needed for the Ritual. As they packed, the Darks knew that this would be the end of their father, but that this could also be the end of the Lights. They have been dreading this day but it had to happen. As they got ready, the Lights were also getting ready knowing this could be their last day on earth.

They have spent the last two days talking to Ishizu that this was their decision and that they knew that they might die but they couldn't allow the monster Gozaburo to live because he would just hurt others as he had hurt them. She couldn't believe it; those she swore she would protect wanted to go face a thing of pure evil. She looked at them and saw the look of determination on their young faces. She was proud of them but at the same time she felt pain and hurt knowing they might die for something they had nothing to do with.

Malik had also told his sister that Shadi had their best interest in heart and that he didn't betray them. He just wanted to know everything that he could about Gozaburo. He was on their side and that they needed him. That she needed him, he needed her, and they needed each other. He wanted his sister to reopen her heart for the man she loves because when this night was over she would need him if the Lights died. Malik wanted his sister to go on with her life if he and the others die. She has a child on the way and a husband that loved her. She couldn't ask for more. He just wanted to make sure that she would be loved when he was gone.

It was now time, they all stood in front on the entrance knowing that this could be the last time they would be together. Yami and Seto started out first followed by their younger brothers Mokuba and Noah. Ishizu was behind them followed by her brothers. Shadi was behind them and the last was Marik and Bakura. It would take at least two hours to get to the museum, but Gozaburo was gaining his strength back so they would have to hurry if they wanted to stop him before it was too late.

Gozaburo knew that his sons and the kids that were the Lights were on the move but he couldn't detect them. He was still reeling from the attack on the manor. It had depleted some of his energies. He was trying gain them back by channeling all the negative energies he could find on different realms. This took time and he knew that he had to be at full power soon because his sons were up to something. He wasn't going to let them destroy him again. This time they would pay and so would the vessels that carried the Light. He would make them all pay and would enjoy every minute of it.

The walking seemed to go on forever and everyone was tired, but the group knew that they couldn't rest. They had to get to that museum. Ishizu had noticed that Mokuba tried to walk as fast as his older brothers did but he was so small he kept tripping. She couldn't bear seeing that and picked the boy up and placed him on her hip. She felt for both Noah and Mokuba, they like her brothers we innocents caught in the middle of a war they had no part in, She didn't want to see them hurt as well as her brothers.

Shadi had noticed that Ishizu had picked up Mokuba and smiled. He knew that she would make a great mother. She always put others before herself. She couldn't bear to see the child get hurt even if she had an animosity towards his brothers. He hoped that when this was all over he would still be her husband. He loved her, no words could describe how he felt for her, and in mere hours they might not be alive, He didn't know how to wrap his mind around the thought of Ishizu, their child, her brothers all dying. He knew that he would find away to keep them all alive even if it meant his death.

The dread of what was to come was taking its toll on the Lights. They all were scared of what was to come. They have never been in a situation like this before. If you have seen them a month ago they would probably be at the arcade with their friends laughing at lame jokes, but now they were putting their lives on the line for everyone on earth. No one would know what would happen this night. This was the endgame. They have never been so scared of anything before. What was fumy even though they were scared out of their minds, they were never more sure of anything as they were now. They knew that they will probably die but they would die knowing that they saved everyone else from the wrath of the Warlord named Gozaburo.

The Darks could felt the Lights fear and determination. They all knew the end was so near. The Lights were just mere mortals and children as well. They didn't look back or give a second thought about going after Gozaburo. It could be that he had attacked three of them and almost made two lose their minds. The Darks themselves just wanted him gone for good. They hated their father and would do anything to get rid of him. They really didn't care about the fate of the world just those who lived in theirs. That would be each other and their small brothers Mokuba and Noah, but now they felt something for the mortals. They saw how they cared for one another. It reminded them of a time when they were like that, when they had emotions. This was strange for them to actual feeling something different then just a cold void. They didn't know what it was, it was different but in a good way.

As their thoughts got away from them, it made the trip faster and soon they were at the basement opening of the museum. It took both Yami and Seto to open the entrance to the museum's basement. Once open Seto got in and help the others in. He saw that Ishizu had carried Mokuba who was asleep in her arms and Noah holding her hand.

"You didn't have to carry him especially in your condition." Seto said taking Mokuba from her arms.

"He was having trouble keeping up with us. He's not that heavy and I am fine. You should have noticed that he is just a mere child and could not keep up with you and the speed you were walking. If I hadn't picked him up, he would behind us. Is that what you wanted? You small brother lost alone in tunnels he has never been before with a warlord on our tail?" She asked. She spoke in a hushed whisper so not to disturber the sleeping child in Seto's arms.

Seto motioned for Noah to come over. He calmly woke Mokuba up and gave him to Noah. After that, he looked at Ishizu and knew that she wasn't just upset about Mokuba; she was upset at the thought of losing her brothers, her husband, her unborn child and her life. He understood her pain, he too was afraid that Mokuba and Noah would die this night and he didn't know how to protect them.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother. I am sorry that I didn't notice that he couldn't keep up with us. You have my brothers and my thanks." Seto told her as he walked away. He didn't want to make her any more upset then she already was.

As he walked away, Ishizu was stunned at Seto's words. She actually felt his affection towards his brothers. She was starting to think that maybe he and his brothers aaren't the evil demons she had first thought them to be. She had been taken from her thoughts when Shadi tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you okay? I saw you in a heated conversation with Seto and I wanted to make sure that you and the baby were alright." He said. He wanted to hold her in his arms and comfort her but didn't know if she would allow it.

"We are fine. I was just upset that Seto didn't notice that his younger brother was having a hard time keeping up with the rest of us. I guess that I allow my emotions to get away from me and I let him have it." She told him as see looked at him and a small smile grew on his face. "What are you smiling about?" She asked smiling herself. It has been so long she forgot what it was like to smile.

"When you picked the boy up I saw you. I saw what it would be like with you and our child. I don't know how to explain it; it just took my breath away." He told her as eyes filled with tears.

She didn't know what to say. She smiled at him at gave him a small kiss on the lips and hugged him. She couldn't try to talk right now because she would break and she didn't want him to worry about her. They held each other for a brief moment and then a cough broke the silence and the broke a part.

Seto and Yami noticed that the couple was trying comfort each other but they were on a deadline and they had to get a move on. Yami let out a small cough and they broke apart. Ishizu went to be with her brothers and the younger Kaiba brothers while Shadi went over to the Darks and lead them into the museum. Ishizu and the others followed them.

Once inside they had to get ready for the Ritual. They moved to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit. It was there that the final items for the Ritual were kept. The items they needed were here all the time right under their noses. As the entered the exhibit, Shadi took a hold of Ishizu's arm.

"You and the young Kaiba brothers need to be hidden and protected. I am going to take you three to the Vault. There you three should be safe. When this night is over I will come back and get you." He said his voice was soft and strained. He didn't want to send her away where he couldn't watch her, but he needed to know that she would be all right and protected.

"I am staying here; I want to be here with my brothers. I want to be here incase something happens to them. They will need me." Ishizu yelled. This caused everyone to look their way.

"I know that you want to be here but it is too dangerous for you and for the baby. Also, someone needs to make sure that the children have someone with them. I would never ask to abandon your brothers. I know how much you love them. I know that this is hard, but please do this for me and for our child. I do not to see either of you hurt. I will be here with your brothers. I will be here to protect them. I know that you have trouble trusting me over these past weeks, but know this; I love you and your brothers. I would die for all of you. Please allow me to take you and the children to the Vault. I need to know that you will be safe when he attacks." Shadi begged her.

"Ishizu please listen to him, we all want you some place safe. We want you and our niece or nephew safe from harm. Shadi will protect us. If you truly love him, please listen to him and go to the Vault." Malik said. He knew that his sister loved Shadi but she was just being herself, their protector and she didn't know if she could place her brothers' lives in another's hand.

"I….I don't want to leave you when he attacks; I want to be here, but I know that the young children need someone with them so they won't be terrified. I will go to the Vault with them." She said knowing she would not win this agreement. She followed Shadi as he led her, Mokuba and Noah to the Vault.

As they left, the Darks started to prepare the room for the Ritual. They moved all the cases from the center of the room. They needed enough room for the Lights to lie down. Once they had the room. Yami and Marik started to write weird symbols on the ground, as they did that Seto and Bakura asked to talk to Joey and Ryou alone. They needed something from the young Lights and they needed it before they started the Ritual, they needed the Lights blood. They needed to mark them as Yugi and Malik have been marked.

Before Seto and Bakura had a chance to take the blood from the Lights, Gozaburo attacked. He was miles away from them but he was using stored energy to attack his sons. The glass in the museum blew in and glass went everywhere. The Darks felt the attack before it happen and they wrapped their bodies around the Lights. They knew they had to rush now because Gozaburo was gaining power faster then they thought. They had to get the Ritual underway. There was no time to spare, the end was now and they had to act.

Seto and Bakura didn't want to so blunt with the Lights but they needed to mark them. Seto grabbed Joey's shoulder, and before he could react, Seto bit his neck and started to drink Joey's blood. Ryou saw this and wanted to scream but before he could Bakura bit his neck as well and drank his blood. The Darks drank just what they needed for the Ritual; they had to put the Lights in a semi trance and had them drink their blood. This would create a bond between the Dark and the light and they hoped it would help them defend the Lights from their father.

As this was going on Shadi had just gotten Ishizu and the younger Kaiba brothers in to Vault. He didn't want to leave her but he made a promise to protect her brothers and that was promise he couldn't break. As he shut the Vault door he heard the exploding glass and he knew that it was starting, he just wished that they would have more time. He ran back to where the boys were and he stopped in his tracks as he saw Joey and Ryou drinking blood from Seto and Bakura. He wanted to stop them when Yami grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I know this bothers you but the blood bond has to happen. We were drawn to the Lights for some reason and as time went on, we knew what we had to do. Marik and I have bonded with Malik and Yugi. I have noticed that you saw the marks on their necks, this will help us protect them from our father." Yami then walked away to help Marik complete the area for the Ritual.

Shadi hoped that Yami was right and that the boys were not going to be hurt by this but if the Darks wanted to hurt them wouldn't they have by now. He had to stop pondering ideas and help; he had a promise he had to see through. Seto and Bakura brought Joey and Ryou out of their traces. They helped them to the Ritual area. Neither boy could really remember what just happened just that they were a little groggy.

Ishizu had been on edge since Shadi had shut her, Mokuba and Noah in Vault. She knew that Shadi would look after her brothers. She had to protect her baby and young boys that were in the Vault with her. When the Vault door shut she swore she heard glass exploding but she wasn't sure and since the Vault could only be opened from the outside she had to wait for Shadi or one of her brothers to let her out. Then she started to think about what if they don't make it. What it they all die what would happen to her, to the boys she was with. That's when the baby kicked.

She smiled and rubbed her stomach and quietly said "Alright I will think positively. You will be a lot like your father." Then her thoughts went back to Shadi and love filled her heart. She needed to see him again to hold him. She needed to think about something else before she drove herself crazy with worry. She saw that Mokuba was curled up in his brother's lap and shaking.

Ishizu sat on the Vault floor next too the two boys. She placed a hand on Noah's arms and gestured for him to give her Mokuba. Mokuba latched on to her. She settled him on her lap and then motion for Noah to join them. As the two boys held on to her she started to hum a lullaby her mother use to sing to her and soon both boys were asleep. She smiled as she watched them and her heart went out to her brothers. She wanted to be there and comfort them, but right now two young boys needed her. She closed her eyes and keep on humming.

Upstairs the Ritual was underway. The Lights were standing where they needed too and the items they needed were on the floor in front of them. It took a while to figure out when Light got what item. Yugi figured it out just by touching an item the first one he touched started to glow that when they figured out the items would choose the Light. Yugi's item was a Golden Puzzle, Ryou's was a Golden Ring, Malik's was a Golden Scales and Joey's was a Golden Rod.

The next phase the Lights would have to lie down on the floor and placed the item on the chest. They would have to cross their arms over the item. Once that was done the Dark that was blood bond to the Light, they have mark they would stand over them and Shadi stated the chant .The chant would release the fragments of light that were in each of the boys and would infuse it into the Darks and that should give them enough strength to destroy their father finally.

Gozaburo could feel the power that his sons were trying to generate. He wanted to tap into that power; he needed those boys and the light fragment that was in them. He would not allow anything to stop him. He was going to rule this world and his sons would be bowing at his feet. He almost taste the power. Soon everything would be over, he would be the ruler over everything at lived on the planet; there was nothing that could stop him. He started his way to the museum to go gain his new power source.

Shadi noticed that the boys were glowing and so were the items. He also noticed that the Darks had glowing Sennen eyes. He didn't know what to make out what was happening but Seto told him that once he starts chanting he could not stop. He kept on chanting not noticing the dark cloud that was pooling at his feet. Before he knew what was happening he was thrown across the room and knocked out cold. The Darks were drawn out of the trace they were in to see their father and he was heading towards the Lights. The Lights were in a trace like state. Gozaburo knew he was close to claiming the power he needed.

He created smoke like tentacles that wrapped around each Light. He drew them towards him. He knew that sons couldn't react because they would have been drained from the Ritual that is why they would needed the light fragments to stop him. If he got to them first, there would be no one to stop him. Yami and the others looked on in horror as their father pulled the Lights to him. They tried to move but their bodies were so tried.

"You were their protectors, what a joke. You failed in the past and you have failed now. I will enjoy watching your faces as you fail again. Back then you killed an innocent and lost your brothers. Now four innocent children will die and you brothers will lose you. I find that to be justice." Gozaburo smirked.

"You won't win; we will find a way to stop you. You will be stopped." Yami gritted.

"You were never the smartest boy were you Yami, I have won. I have the boys. Their light will be mine and you will lose and die. You should have never betrayed me, we could have ruled this place but there will be, more for me when you all are dead. It's a shame they have to die they are kind of cute." He brushed a finger over Ryou's check.

"Don't touch him for filthy maggot. You have no right to touch him." Bakura snapped.

"Oh my, you have fallen for this mortal. Have you all fallen for these creatures? They are so beneath all of you and still you have fallen for them." Gozaburo laughed his sons have been crippled by mortals.

The Lights started to moan and come out of their traces. Yugi gasped as he saw who was holding him. He searched for Yami and when he did, Yami just looked down. Yami had failed him; he could not look into Yugi's eyes and se disappointment.

"Let us go, now before it's too late." Joey yelled. He wanted this man away from him because he almost drove him crazy.

"There, there now it will all be done soon. All I need is your light. Do yourselves a favor give it to me and I will see that your death is quick."

"Yeah that makes us fell better. Like we would do that. I would rather fight you tooth and nail and give my light to who deserves it. I would give it to Marik before I would give it to you." Malik said. Once he said that Malik passed out and his light fragment left him and entered Marik. The others followed suit and offered the light fragments to the Darks. Gozaburo screamed and threw their bodies like rag dolls.

The Darks picked up the glowing items and knew that it was now or never. They had to end Gozaburo now and worry about the others later. As they got ready to fight their father, Shadi and gather the boys bodies'. They were breathing but it was shallow he wasn't sure if they would make it. He was beating himself up because it they die he would never forgive himself. He just hoped that the darks would end their father, them maybe they could try to save the boys before they died.

**Please R&R**

**Next Chapter: The Showdown begins and only one side will be victorious. The Fate of the Lights will be known.**

**A/N: Sorry that I haven****'****t updated in about 7-8 months. Between school and home life, I was backed up and I had a bad case of Writer****'****s Block. Let me know if this chapter is okay. Flames are okay.**


	11. Chapter 1O

Disclaimer: Loverskeeper does not own Yu-gi-oh!

AN: I am sorry that it has been over 5 years since I have updated this story. A lot has happened from becoming homeless to finding a home. I have just now gotten a smartphone and now I can complete this story.

Chapter Ten

Gozabura wanted to laugh at his sons, did they think they could beat hm. He had taught them, made them who they were and they would not get the best if him. He would not be robbed of power again, he would make them pay. Once them, then he would go after the little mortals they were so fond of, and any others that got in his way. He would make sure they would die a very heinous death. Once done with them the world would be his.

He called forth his minons of shadows, he would use them to destroy his sons. They would not win. He waved his hand around him and dark mist appeared, his sons would not know what hit then.

Yami and the other darks watched the mist come in. They knew that Gozabura was going to use the mist against them but how. They have seen the General in battle before but they were never his target like they were now.

The mist got thick around them and within the thickness was a faint cry. The voice begged for thr pain to stop. A small cry echoed around them then before them was her. The Dark Mage's Apprentice. She was bloody and shredded of all her dignity. Tears ran down her face. She looked at the four of them and sobbed.

"Please just stop, why are you doing this? Please just kill mr, why keep hurting me? I just want the pain to end, please." She was bleeding all over and as she tried to get away all she could do was crawl because both her legs were broken.

Shadi could not believe what he was seeing, this oor woman who appeared out og nowhere had wounds all over her naked body. Blood was everywhere. Then scent ig blood filled the room. He looked down and saw that Joey and the other lights were still breathing shallow and showed no signs of waking up and he was glad for that because he knew the sight of that poor woman would scar them forever.

Gozabura chuckled to himself as he watched his sons' faces as horror set in to who the woman on the floor was. The woman gasped as blood bubbled out of her mouth.

"Please, I beg you stop, you must stop. What have I done to deserve this?" She screamed.

Bakura watched as she pulled her bloody body towards him. He looked at his brothers, he was trying to see if they knew what to do.

"How the hell do we stop her? She us already dead." He questioned.

"You can't, she can't be killed, but she will bring you ." Gozabura laughed. He brought his right hand up the woman was standing up.

"Please...Just...Let...Me... Die!" She yelled as she lunged at Bakura.

Her hands wrapped around his throat and started yi squeeze the life out if him. She had super human strength. Bakura tried to pull her off but his hands went right through her. This made no damn sense. The others tried to help, but tentacles made of shadows grabbed their limbs and held them in place.

As Bakura gasped for ait, Ryou's body started to seize. Shadi watched the young boy's body thrash. He then made the connection to what wad happening with Bakura and Ryou. The blood bond had linked all lights to their dark counterparts, in life and in death.

Gozabura saw this and smirked. "Oh, is he hurting well goof. He will suffer as my bastard sin does." He then turned his attention back to Bakura.

"Leave him out of this you son of bitch." Bakura spitted out as his throat closed on him again. The woman was doing her damnest to kill him, but he couldn't die because he and his brothers were immortal. They could be hurt but killing them as out if the question.

Seto watched what was going on. Why did their father think he could kill them. He knew that they were immortal by a curse the Pharaoh had placed upon them. They would have to live never dying. But those around them would die even those they would come to love. His eyes grew as this knowledge hit him. He looked over at Yami. Yami himself just came to the same conclusion. Gozabura was going to use them to kill the young lights. Once thr hosts of the light fragments were dead the light would br trapped in the items they had no idea how to use them.

They have allowed themselves to fall for the young mortals so their deaths were on their hands and they would have to live with that for all eternity. Yami's thoughts were stopped when he heard a sound he wish he could take back.

Ryou gasped one last time and a small gurgle came out then his body became lifeless.

"Bring him back please, he had nothing to do with this." Shadi sobbed as he held Ryou's lifeless body in his embrace. How could this have happened?

"He died for my re-birth and soon will the other boys around you and there is can do." Gozabura said as he call forth more tentacles that came from the woman's body.

The woman still had her hands wrapped around Bakura's throat and she smiled at him showing him her blood stained teeth. As she smiled her tentacles wrapped around Yami, Seto, and Marik's throats and they started to squeeze the life out of the boys who were blood bonded to the darks.

Shadi screamed out as he watched Yugi, Joey and Malik in the same fate that Ryou was just in. How could he just watch them die. Soon each boy took their breath. This was it, Gozabura had won and all was lost. Shadi slid down and kissed each boy on the forehead. He had failed them, failed Ishizu and failed his unborn child.

Gozabura called his mist back and his shadow with the mist vanished. His sons stood there broken and shattered. Now all he had to do was absorb the light from the iteme and he would become unstoppable. In his next form hr would be able to kill his sons. He was so close he could taste it.

Seto looked over to where Shadi was and only saw fury in the man's eyes and he blame him. They had lead those young boys to their death. There was nothing he or his brothers could fo now.

Marik fell to the ground and almost dropped the golden scales he was holding, but something stopped it. Seto, Yami, Bakura, and Marik felt warmth wrap ground them. The items started to glow and heat up in their hands.

"What the hell is happening?" Bakura yelled.

"No idea." Yami said

"Great what the hell is Gozabura up to now?" Marik asked.

"He isn't, he isn't doing anything he's not even moving." Seto said as he looked at his father. It appeared as time had stopped.

What the hell was happening? Why did they fail? Why couldn't they kill their father? Yami and his brothers stood together ready to face what was coming , but knew that they were never going to be same again without the lights ib their lives.

**AN 2: Please read and review**

**Next Chapter: The battle comes to an end, help comes from an unexpected source, and onr side will walk away. Either Goabura sons and what of Yugi, Ryou, Joey and Malik what us their fate?**


End file.
